Two sides of a coin
by moonbird
Summary: Story focusing on Two-face, my favourite villain out of the classic show.   I really do believe it's a great shame that his character was never wrapped up, not even in following series's, so this is my attempt.
1. Chapter 1

It was a raining night in Gotham city, but it didn't help how dirty the city looked or all the young children hanging around the corners, down the street came two gentlemen, looking incredible out of place in such a poor end of town. Both were wearing good quality suits , but as in a try to disguise that fact they also wore more worn out trench coat over them, not to forget the umbrellas which held them somewhat dry.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." the least tall told his friend. "No offence Bruce, but places like this aren't for people like you."

"What, you don't have faith in my Harve?" the other very tall and very handsome man asked.

"No I don't, no offence, but you haven't been involved in any confrontation or any dirt for years, ever since you came back from your world trip." Harvey Dent district attorney told his friend. "Where did you even go then?" he asked. "Your buisness just stood still, no wait don't tell me, you were partying the world thin, living the sweet life with no responsibilities."

"Hey, I was young and foolish." Bruce Wayne, the richest bachelor in all of Gotham, excused himself in a slight shrug.

Defeated Harvey shook his head. "Some day you need to take better responsibility Bruce, we aren't young adolescents any longer, as much fun as partying the city thin each night was, that has become quite a while ago, I have a real responsibility to fill out."

"You maybe not Mr. youngest district attorney in history." Bruce teased in a amused voice. "I how-ever am feeling like my life is just beginning." He continued teasing his friend.

"Still, you have a responsibility Bruce, you're the most powerful man in all of Gotham, perhaps even in all of America, and you are walking down a dirty little street with me." Harvey side-glanced at a gang of mockers running across the street, yelling rude comments at an elderly lady whom was just minding her own business, a sadly commonly sign. "We need to try and make this city better some-how."

"And that's why I support you so much officially as our district attourney." Bruce told his friends. "Honestly, it's nice of you to worry so much about me, and the city to, lord knows it needs a good man like you. But in contrast to what the papers tells about me, I actually _do_ know what I am doing."

"You just confuse me Bruce." Harvey told honestly. "Sometimes I think you are the smartest most professional businessman the world has ever seen, very dedicated and always have the things in finest order and under control, and then out of no-where you throw it all under the bus, for no reason! your inconsistent Bruce. Speaking as a professional, it's unnerving, I never know where I have you, speaking as a friend I worry, you are my best and oldest friend you know, and that makes it even more tough that sometimes I don't even fell like I know you any longer..." But only as Harvey had finished his lecture did he notice, his friend wasn't even listening, Instead Bruce Wayne was just looking straight forward not even noticing Harvey. "Bruce?" Harvey asked.

But Bruce was still not even seeing him, just looked straight ahead and suddenly out of no-where, started running.

"Bruce wait!" Harvey ran after him and stopped as Bruce kneeled down over something.

Harvey had to hold his breath, the sheer stank was overwhelming and made it turn inside of Harvey, the stank of puke, rotten trash, old cheap wine.. smoke.. Harvey looked down and discovered that it was a girl, a young woman laying in her own trash, she was a pitiful sight, nothing but matt pale skin stretched over the bones, her long blond hair thin, greasy and tangled falling down her bare shoulders, she was wearing nothing but a small tank top and a mini skirt, her face was completely red, as often would be the case with someone who had been drinking none stop for a week, and she was beyond dirty. All ready Bruce was down on his knees and pulled his trench coat off to wrap it around the girl.

"Bruce.." Harvey hesitated. "What are you doing?"

"She needs help." Bruce stated wrapping the jacket around the thin pitiful frame.

"not this again." Harvey groaned. "Bruce, you can't help everyone! if she had wanted help, she could have gone and get it, she can _go_ and get it, when-ever she chooses, that's my job! Everyone can seek help in this district, so stop taking responsibility!"

"She needs help _now_!" Bruce stated determinedly.

"She need to sleep the alcohol out." Harvey counter argued. "And what hospital will take her in just like that?"

"I'll pay what-ever it takes." Bruce stated.

"I hate that you are making me look like a cold fish." Harvey shook his head. "But you can't keep doing this, there will _always_ be another one."

"Please Harve." Bruce looked up at his friend. "I have to do it."

"Please Bruce." Harvey returned laying an assuring hand on his friends shoulder. "You have to stop, You always say you have to do it... even when you had nothing to do with it in the first place.. it really really need to stop, it's doing you more bad than good, I worry."

Hopelessly Bruce looked up at Harvey, and then down at the pitiful girl on the ground who was now mourning ever so slightly.

"She will just run out of that hospital and straight out on the street again." Harvey reasoned. "You need to be smarter with your resources and gestures."

"Yeas.." Bruce sighed deeply. "yeas of-course you are right.."

* * *

><p><em>6 yeas later... <em>

Bruce Wayne was a man of many mysterious, and he was a man that absolutely didn't make sense. Not even to himself.

If there was a question everyone who knew him asked on a daily basis, a question that hunted his mind at night when he was all alone with the silence and the tension. Scouting the city, the millionaire playboy dressed up in cowl and cape. The question was. "Why?" why did he still do it? Why did he begin in the first place? There was no happiness to gain from these escapades, no fulfilment, and absolutely no peace was to be found out there.

Facts that became more and more clear the more Bruce was out in the city, and yet he kept going. Though each fight seemed to do more ripping than healing in his soul. So why? Why was he here? Who was he doing this for? The city? Himself? Those he weren't able to safe?

And as if it was yet another act to torture himself, Bruce Wayne, not dressed as the bat, but merely himself, which made him the most vulnerable, was walking straight into the worst possible place he could be in. A place where it wasn't possible for anyone to leave without feeling shaken up, but for him it was worse as the screams and insults came with each their story which he very well knew. Some of which he weren't to blame, but others..

Arkham Asylum was a strange and bizarre place, the criminals in here to sick in their mind or to powerful in their body to be trusted to any normal prison. Here there were attempts to safe their all ready lost sanity, here there were special build cells for special acquiring prisoners. Bruce barely managed to glance down a hall way where there was a heavy door by the end of it, a door which he knew let to a cell which were as cold as a freezer, and inside of it a man who could never be outside of that temperature ever again, Victor Fries, all alone in his cell with nothing but a miniature figurine of his wife to keep him company, Bruce hearts always went out to this man in particular.

More obvious were Banes isolated cell, because the big brute was now peering through the window, sneering at the rich visitor, thankfully, this was a person Bruce had no sympathy towards, that man was man who had decided for himself to be what he was, he would have become a heartless murder no matter the circumstances.

Quickly the prison guard, a young tough looking woman with short blond hair, a short but tight build and light brown eyes, hushed Bruce further leaving him little time to see anything else. "Don't let them get to you." The young woman whispered. "If you give them any attention you have just given them what they want, they enjoy scaring any visitors, close them out."

Bruce nodded understanding perfectly what she meant. "You sure is a tough young lady." He commented. "Working in here can't be easy, how did you find yourself at such a place."

"I was specially appointed." The young woman responded shortly. "The psychiatrists have apparently somehow figured that having female security is good for the prisoners, makes them fell more at ease, more likely to open up and less likely to fell threatened and thus loosing their temper." She shrugged. "But on the other hand we don't want another Harley queen fiasco, and we need people being able to keep the more strong patience down, so everyone is picked out very carefully, It's my job to be a guard, not a doctor, so I try to keep a professional distance."

"Good luck." Bruce told her honestly. "I hope you make it through."

"Thank you mr. Wayne." The woman smiled a tough smile at him. "All though, good luck to you to, it really is admirable you keep coming here." She sighed deeply. "Sometimes the man is very charming, vulnerable and level-headed, then he cooperates without any trouble, really pleasant company, even charming.., other times he is a rude rough brute, tearing things apart, loosing his temper over any little detail, hits the people trying to clam him down, not matter if their women or men, swearing to never take orders from anyone." She looked seriously at Bruce her eyes even looking a little sternly as if she was lecturing him. "I may not be a doctor, but I only see hope for the fewest people in here, this one may become a little better with time and with the caring of friends like you, but he is never going to be sane, and as I can see, it's going downhill."

"Thank you for the input." Bruce frowned. "But why are you telling me that?"

"Every time you come it looks like you had your dreams smashed on the way out, perhaps if you stopped getting your hopes up and accepted reality it could stop." The guard shrugged. "You are a kind good man Mr. Wayne, you helped so many, I don't like to see you suffer so much every time you take a little step in here, I personally believe the city needs you to be strong, there aren't many out there speaking so kindly and passionate about the lesser lucky unknown people stuck in the gutter, I don't believe he is worth it any-more."

"I appreciate that." Bruce nodded. "But I am capable to make my own decisions."

"As you wish." The woman shrugged before she abruptly stopped up. "We are here Mr. Wayne, he should be ready for you, I stand guard out here in case of an emergency." She told short sharply and professionally. "There's no one around as you requested, and no straightjacker or handcuffs.. as you.. requested." she send Bruce a look as to saying she knew very well it was very much a foolish demandment and not a request. "The last time I checked on him he was in his calm gentle mood, but sometimes it can change within a second, call if it happens, I have sedatives for it, you got twenty-five minutes precise mr. Wayne."

"Thank you." Bruce nodded at her as she found her key and stuffed it in the key hold to the meeting room.

"Good luck Mr. Wayne." She at last nodded as she opened the door and stepped aside.

Taking a deep breath Bruce put up his mask of pleasantries, the one he used when he was dressed as merely himself and acted out how much he enjoyed certain parties and meetings, though feeling quite differently, as the years went by he was a less and less happy man, and only to well was he aware that he would most probably end up an extremeness bitter elderly man, that is.. if he survived that long, he honestly did not count on that at all, each day he was prepared for his own death.

"Bruce.." the person inside greeted in a rasp voice. "Good old foolish Bruce, he refuses to give up, always there. What did I do to deserve this?" the last sentence was spoken with a bit of charming tease, as to ease the tension.

Bruce was genuinely relived, it was precisely how he remembered his old friend, always charming, always polite, and no matter how dark the situation, always a little playful towards his best billionaire friend. "Harvey." Bruce greeted pleasantly. "How are you?" he looked directly at Harveys scared face, one half perfectly fine as always, with his actually rather handsome face, dark brown eye, almost black hair, all in all, ordinary and calm looking, a face that could easily blend in and was easy to like.. and the other side, horrifically burned, the eye turned an annoyed yellow, skin lacking allowed clear view of his teethes, half his hair white. His outsides speaking clearly about his insides.

One nice, calm and ordinary the other, horrific, violent and loud. The nickname Two-face was only to well deserved. "Same as always, same as always." Harvey sighed. "I'm enjoying the nice life of imprisonment, Go out and play poker with the boys each Wednesday, having people tend to my every needs so I am not lacking, all though the food is still lousy, and the Joker is really poor loser at the poker, so that tend to ruin the Saturdays." Clearly again, Harvey was doing his best to put up a face, to act like his old self, in an attempt make it more pleasant, but his smile was extremely forced, the teasing tone barely held up.

"You don't have to put up a face with me." Bruce smiled a slight yet fake smile. "how are you really?"

"If I am not to put up faces with you Bruce, then don't put faces up with me." Harvey returned in a slight frown. "I know that look Bruce, you always have it, and I know what a brilliant actor you are, so just stop, who on earth would fell comfortable in situation like this? Huh!" His temper seemed to be growing and his voice suddenly became raspier. "And talk to me about faces, hah! What an ironic joke Brucy, you annoy me so much little boy scout, you…. No.. get back!" Harvey closed his eyes. as he cringed his face "This is my time with Bruce, don't ruin it." He took a deep breath and suddenly started quoting in a fast paced determined rhythm. "How all occasions do inform against me, And spur my dull revenge!" he gritted his teethes as if he was struggling to remember. "What is a man, If his chief good and market of his time Be but to sleep and feed? a beast, no more…." he suddenly exhaled as he relaxed. "Sure, he that made us with such large discourse, Looking before and after, gave us not That capability and god-like reason " And Harvey opened his eyes ones again. "To fust in us unused…" he ended.

"Hamlet?" Bruce amused asked his friend. "I didn't know you had a taste for Shakespeare."

"It's a new hobby." Harvey confessed in a deep tired sigh. "Anything to get the mind off.. him."

"You were fighting him." Bruce tried to hide his childish optimism, but couldn't hold it back. "On own accord!"

"Bruce, stop." Harvey asked of him. "It's a technique I learned from my psychiatrist over a year ago, if I am aware of his emergence, I need to relax my mind and focus on something else, but it can only be done when I was in full control in the first place and I am aware, even then it's a fight. And it's been a year and I became no better at it." He looked seriously at Bruce. "You know as well as I it's no more than a week since I was brought back in here." He shrugged bitterly. "That's also why you are here."

"I was worried." Bruce told honestly. "It looked messy, and with Batman hunting you down.."

"Stop!" Harvey hissed holding his head. "Don't talk about that! Not about that Bat! You make it easy for him to come through this way!" he squinted his eyes and ones again started reciting from the place he had let off. "Now, whether it be. Bestial oblivion, or some craven scruple. Of thinking too precisely on the event," he hissed. "A thought which, quarter'd, hath but one part wisdom, And ever… ever… ARGH!"

"And ever three parts coward, I do not know" Bruce continued the monologue in a low slow voice. "Why yet I live to say 'This thing's to do;"

Slowly Harvey opened his eyes as he looked at Bruce. "Talk about something else.. please.. this time was worse."

"All right." Bruce nodded. "Do you actually like Shakespeare or are you that badly in need for any re-creation activities?"

Harvey sighed relieved. "I like Shakespeare." He confessed. "I found it to be a great escape, his stories can be very gripping, even beautiful." he nodded. "It's funny because in those books, the beauty comes from the ugly situations and the ugly peoples actions."

"I agree." Bruce nodded. "But there's always some sincerity in the stories, I think that's what's make them so good." he smiled lightly. "And you were the one telling me you would always hate Shakespeare, that it's only ever good for falling a sleep to." Bruce commented in a light grin falling back in the chair in a more relaxed position. "I offered you several tickets for the productions, and each time you said no."

"You only gave them to me to get rid of them." Harvey rolled his eyes. "You never show up to those sort of things unless you have to, lucky for you that you have such a sticky mind that it only takes one read for you to remember the entire script for-ever."

"You can't blame me for that." Bruce pointed out. "It's the head I was born with."

Harvey smiled lightly, but then turned silent.

"I still get those pesky tickets all the time." Bruce hesitated. "And as you said, I don't want them, so if you are free one of these evenings…"

"Bruce.. honestly." Hopelessly Harvey hinted at the bars, a look of defeat on the healthy part of his face.

"If your psychiatrist says Shakespeare is good for you, then that must be a case good enough to present." Bruce pointed out. "We aim to get you better." He injected. "And I still own a lot of what is running Arkham."

"It's so easy for you Bruce, isn't it." Harvey started. "You had everything, always.. but you know what, so did I.. and I lost it." He hissed. "What would happen, if you lost everything?." He scraped his nails over the table separating the two. "You are so clean.. as clean as I was.. no-body is that clean, as people discovered.. what would happen to you, if you were exposed, what can I expose about you little scout boy?.. Brucy."

"Big bad Harve." Bruce nodded coldly at the man in front of him. "Sneaking up on Harvey now instead of giving him a fighting chance?"

"The twerp makes it easy." Two-face grunted. "He just fells a little bit bitter, and my doorway is opening, and guess what." He smiled a triumphant smile. "Loosing everything and being cocked up in here is a perfect recipe for bitterness and anger, by other words.. me."

"Go away." Bruce commanded rather annoyed. "I came here to speak to Harvey, not you."

"Give me a coin and we can flip on it." Two-face grinned as he leaned back and smacked his legs up on the table.

"You wont get anything out of this." Bruce returned dryly. "Safe your strength to when you need it, give me Harvey."

"Brucy Brucy Brucy." Two-face shook his head as he chuckled. "How easily you forget." The yellow eyed locked itself onto Bruce's ice blue. "I _am _Harvey.. just lacking that pathetic filter, that filter with keeps you all from saying what you really want.. Want to know what Harvey really thinks of you?" Two-face asked as he almost looked ecstatic in glee.

"I rather hear that from Harvey." Bruce told grimly.

"He's angry at you." Two-face told. "You failed him, you could have saved him and you didn't.. Don't you think he knows that? Don't you think he's angry about it? Your smuck smile, how you can walk freely in and out of here, as if you own the entire world."

Bruce closed his eyes, trying to keep Two-faces words out of his head.. he knew very well that Two-face tried to play with him.. tried to make him angry, each word well aimed. Bruce knew this, trouble just was.. it was working. Two-face was hitting the most vulnerable spot while Bruce was in his most vulnerable situation. He couldn't just turn into the Bat to hide behind the stern glances, and he couldn't loose his temper, then Two-face would have won, and he couldn't return with an insulting comment making Two-face loose his temper, then Harvey would have been the one to loose.

"And now you sit there." Two-face continued. "YOU RICH TWIT!" he raised up and threw away the table. "_Get away from my face!_" he raged. "Little Harve draws comfort in knowing someone still has his back, I wont have it! He's gone! You hear me! _GONE!"_ he went for Bruce with outstretched hands ready to strangle some-one. "You can't safe him, no one can!" he hissed as he grabbed Bruce's jacket. "It's way to late! So just _go away!" _ he yelled straight into Bruce's face.

"If I tick you off so much it must be because I am a threat to you." Bruce smirked slightly. "Harvey can get better and you know it, I _do _make a difference coming here!"

"_You little!_" Two-face raised his fist as he still held Bruce's jacket. "I'll teach you for being such an self-important twerp." And the fist zoomed downwards aimed at Bruce's face.

Only for Bruce to swiftly grab the fist, and using Two-faces moment of surprise to throw him across the room where Two-face crashed into the all ready fallen table. Where he slunk together.

Only moments later the door swung open. "I heard commotion!" the young guard sprung in and then her eyes landed on Two-face slunked together against the tipped over table. "Oh no." she sighed her eyes turning to Bruce. "Are you all right Mr. Wayne?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Bruce told shortly as he straightened up.

"I told you it was stupid to keep seeing him alone, why don't you let guards go in with you?" she asked a little annoyed. "And Mr. Wayne.. insisting he weren't handcuffed?" she looked like she thought Bruce was positively insane. "You may own half the place but you don't have to act like it."

"Yeas Bruce.." Harvey looked up from his position. "Why do you keep doing this?" he asked. "You should know now, these meetings never ends well."

"I want to do this." Bruce's face softened.

"It wasn't your fault, I never blamed you.. I swear It's.."

"Harve." Bruce took three slow steps over to him and place a reasurring hand on his shoulder. "It's fine."

Harvey smiled vaguely. "I guess that trip to the theatre is cancelled huh?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't see why." Bruce responded. "There will probably be chains and a couple of guards, but I'll be good for you, and I'll be there. We'll see Hamlet."

"Please no." Harvey looked begging at Bruce. "I can't take more tragedies."

"That's fine." Bruce responded in a gentle voice. "Midsummer nights dream then, a comedy."

Harvey looked hopelessly at him, and then suddenly without warning a smile cracked through, and a chuckle slipped through his mouth. "You are so impossible." Harvey chuckled as he shook his head. "Always having it your way, you are so naïve." He laughed. "Oh Bruce.. Don't ever change." He laughed tears rolling down his eyes, as he seemed to be unable to stop. "You are the only one in the entire world stupid enough to still stand by me after all this time." He laughed loudly.

"Please step outside Mr. Wayne." The guard at least sighed. "Harvey, I'm sorry, but visitors times over." She pulled a pair of handcuffs. "You know the rules."

"Loose the temper and it's time for a little isolation." Harvey chuckled willingly reaching ford his arms ready for the handcuffs. "Thank you miss Kerrigan."

The guard blinked. "My, you seem unusually well now." She commented as she handcuffed me. "Well, perhaps we could let the isolation slide this time." She at last stated and send a look at Bruce, for the first time her eyes softened a bit up in appreciation as she send the short look. "It's nice to see you being on top like this Mr. Dent."

"Now now Miss Kerrigan." Harvey responded as he stood up. "Don't forget your professional training, keep a professional distance."

"I see you each day, and I am not heartless." She returned shortly in facts as Bruce had learned was how she worked, no sneaking around the subject, not keeping back from blunt truths, cold uncompromising facts, which was actually kind if assuring, it became and more clear why she had been picked for this job. "Am I not allowed to take the happiness that I can get at this miserable place."

"You more than most." Harvey nodded as he spoke in a pleasant voice. "Like my friend Bruce here, so professional minded and yet hearts of gold, you should go out some time, Brucy, even you would find a challenge in Miss Kerrigan here."

"Maybe she could join us for a Midsummer nights dream." Bruce smiled lightly. "I would be honoured."

"Don't drag me into this." Kerrigan forced her eyes to become hard.

"Professional distance." Bruce nodded understandable.

"Exactly." Kerrigan told. "If you wait I'll be taking Mr. Dent to his cell, and I can let you out."

"Don't take it so hard Bruce." Was the last comment Harvey offered in a slight grin as he was turned around. "The lady is a professional, perhaps you would have better luck if you caught her off hours, then again." He shrugged looking forward. "She may be to good to you."

Bruce amused shook his head as the two walked away, the one biting together looking cold and professional, and it was so reliving to witness Harvey joke around, showcasing sparks of his former self, sometimes being completely like his former self. Bruce frowned, then the slightest tick of or showcasing of temper brought out Two-face.. and only last week, Batman had stopped the gang boss from shooting down other gang mobsters, When-ever Bruce put on the cowl, he was a professional, just as Miss Kerrigan was a professional in her guardian uniform, he couldn't let emotions get in the way, if he did.. it would mean the end, possible for his life, but most surely his sanity. That is, if Bruce's sanity weren't all ready to torned up and unsalvageable. Why else would he do this? Dress up in the cowl and cape, that would have to be it, he was insane. Fortunately he was just not a threat to the city.

With sure strides Miss Kerrigan was on her way back with a stern look on her face.

"Still not believing there is any hope?" Bruce asked her in a slight smile.

Kerrigan stopped up, and then looked up so she could meet Bruce's eyes. "Honestly." She said. "No." she answered to Bruce's utter shock. "I told you, he has his good days and his bad days, half the time he is charming and gentle, it's hard not to like him then, the other half of the time he is cruel, and it's no more than a week since he almost killed twelve people, it was merely a flip of a coin that decided against it." She said sternly. "When I am in here I can't afford thinking with this." She pointed at her chest. "I need to use this." And she pointed at her head.

"I understand." Bruce nodded. "But you can't just turn your heart off on command."

"No." Miss Kerrigan responded. "You can't." and quickly, a bit to quickly she turned around.

"Hey!" Bruce exclaimed. "Was it something I said?" he asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

And slowly Kerrigan's head turned around to showcase the single tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but you just hit all the right buttons."

"It's all right." Bruce told finding a handkerchief. "You don't need to explain." He reached her the handkerchief.

"No need Mr Wayne." Kerrigan told knipsing the single tear away with a finger as if it meant nothing. "Come on this way." She lead on.


	2. Chapter 2

That the prisoners slash patience's of Arkham asylum supposedly spend their entire day behind glass walls locked away from people, was a lie. Well, unless they were put into isolation which happened quite often, every-time someone lost their temper or became to unpredictable.

They spend most of the day interacting with each other, doing re-creation activities, such as gardening, painting, train the body. Stuff that was supposed to help them heal the mind, give them an outlet for their frustrations, and of cause, daily sessions with either doctors, Psychiatrists or therapists. And mostly these things were something the prisoners would do together. Whether that was a good idea or a downright terrible idea was really debatable. Especially now as the joker was all over Harvey over the recent rich boy visit.

"Oh please do tell Harve!" the Joker jumped up and down. "What did that little nincompoop say? I fell so sorry for you little Harvey, please oh please be healthy dear Harve" he acted out a begging Bruce Wayne until he started laughing. "Oh man I was so close at killing that idiot ones, If only that annoying Robin hadn't been in the way." He hissed.

"That is no concern of mine." Two-face hissed.

"oh but I thought you were pals" Joker started. "Friends in arms, buddies to the last, Brucy and Harve, running across the field, Oh Harvey, please be better, please oh please. I'm a twitty billionaire who needs to fell important!... charity case" he at last mocked toward Two-face. "At least I would never stoop that low."

"ENOUGH!" Two-face yelled grabbing the clowns collar. "I don't care for little Brucy and his mad ideas, the twit is an idiot and a spoiled brat, _GOT IT!" _

"Wowwow faces." Joker held up his hands. "Don't get so mad at me, I was just bored."

"You're always bored." Two-face sneered.

"Well there's not much to do in here." The joker shrugged. "And I just love a good laugh."

"Find your fun somewhere else." Two-face pushed the joker away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well it's always a gamble with you isn't it?" The joker asked posing on the floor resting his head in his hand. "With a fifty fifty percent chance HAH!" he laughed. "Brucy and Harvey sitting in a trea." He jumped up on his feet's as he started skipping as a little child. "One turned ugly, but they can still go on a Disney land spree."

Two-faces anger was boiling, blinded by anything else he was determined to teach that clown a lesson.

"I for one have boundless of respects for Mr. Wayne." A very sophisticated deep voice with a British accent cut in.

And Two-face head snapped around to see Jerwis Tetch, also known as the mad hatter, sitting comfortable in his chair sipping to a cup of tea.

"Oh you disgust me." The joker wrinkled his nose. "Little Brucy, touching hearts of criminals, he makes him look like a saint doesn't it, how pathetic." He grimaced. "So easy to come and look like the saviour when it's oh so obvious we are.. well sick aren't we!" he laughed.

"See that's the thing isn't it?" Jerwis asked. "It's easy coming in looking like a saint after we became known." He sipped to his tea. "But I remember clearly, back when I worked honourable as a scientist in Waynes lab. Several times my superior tried to shut me down, they didn't believe in my projects, didn't believe that the science of the mind were worth looking into." He stated bitterly. "well they were wrong weren't they?" he asked a little bit satisfied. "But to be honest, I needed the founding, otherwise I would never have gotten as far as I did, and the one thing keeping me from being shut down, was Bruce Wayne. In all of my life, him and Alice are the only two who ever supported my work." Jerwis told importantly. "To this day I have no idea why, perhaps it saw something in me, perhaps it he was the only one smart enough to see what my projects could do, all I know is that he kept my lab open much longer than other people would, even though I was no-one back then, no one remembered my name, no one knew of my work, to keep me open wouldn't make him look good to any-one, on contrary, other scientist working in the labs were mad at him, stock-holders even so. " He finished his tea with that last sentence.

"And then you went nutty nut for a single girl." The joker made a farting noise. "Please, what is it with those useless dames? It's like they drive other men as crazy as me HAH!" he grinned he ironic laughter. "What a joke! love it! the most useless creature in the world drives the others completely mad and insane! Me, I like to turn that cliché around." he told a little more nonchalant. "I am the one who drives the ladies absolutely crazy, into killer psychopaths to be more precise, oh what fun. Oh what joy."

Two-face choose to ignore the joker and turned to the matter hatter to address only him. "If there is one thing I knew about Bruce, it's that he is absolutely mad, he wants to help _everyone_ so badly that it's downright naive." he told Jerwis. "If he failed to help some-one, the idiot takes it personally, as if he was the one to fail them, even people he never had anything to do with." he sneered. "I remember he ones, back when goodie good was all there was in this body, I and Bruce was walking home from a nice relaxing evening, when suddenly there on the street corner, laid a little lady, completely unconscious, you know how it is in this stinking city, another bum in each alley way, and she was no better, she stank miles away of cheap drinks, puke and trash, just another one, and you know what Bruce did?" Two-face asked his listeners. "He carried the little lady all the way to the hospital, by himself, and left money enough for her to stay there for a month! I am telling you, that little woman woke up the next morning laughing, collecting all the remaining money to get out and become wasted again." he stated disgusted. "And I said that to Bruce, told him he shouldn't bother, he can't help anyone, And little Brucy even agreed, I was right, yet he did as he wanted, as always. And that is Bruce Wayne in a nut shell, believing the entire world and its ugliness is his responsibility." He sneered. "To bad little Brucy never found out that the world is anything but _fair_, ever. the closest to justice is chance."

"yeas yeas, the coin, we know." Jerwis rolled his eyes before he frowned thoughtful. "That fits well with what I remember about Wayne though." He nodded. "And what he is doing around town, all that wasted charity, wasted money on nothing, we can build an MO around that and I think it would fit, the mind truly is an interesting matter. Bruce Wayne in particular. Could be interesting to mess a bit around with that one, see what comes out of it."

"That fool." The joker commented dryly.

"Precisely." Two-face contemplated. "He _is_ a fool."

"So what are you going to do Harve?" The joker asked interested.

"What do you mean?" Two-face asked annoyed.

"Come on, little Brucy wants to take his dear old pal out for some air, you can't have a better escape plot than that!" he triumphed. "Why, you could even take your shot and be rid of the goodie good for ever, I'll even donate the poison, free of charge!"

"Hm." Thoughtful 'two-face rubbed his chin. "That's an idea, I hate this sticking place." And his face faltered. "But then I would really disappoint Bruce.. again.. Argh, who cares! The nimwit asked for it, he knows.. or he is the only one with a little faith in me.. I.."

Wistfully the mad hatter observed that inner conversation going on while the Joking seemed to be entertained. "Don't break your head Harvey." Jerwis at last spoke. "It could take months before any such scenario became plausible. That is, if Brucy is even crazy enough to go through with it."

"Right." Harvey nodded. "I'll be out of this dump before then anyhow, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>But as it turned out. Bruce Wayne was both dumper, crazier and more powerful than what any-one had thought, as it were no more than a week after that Two-face stood with the formal invitation to a performance of Midsummer nights dream, included a date when it happened only one month after it, a notion that he should wear a tux and a get well card..<p>

"Idiot.." Two-face mumbled as he held his pass to freedom in his hands.

"What do you think?" his psychiatrist, the elderly Mrs. Olson asked as she observed his reactions upon giving him the letter.

Two-face managed a smile though it ended up looking rather sadistic. "How very thoughtful." He commented. "I shall look forward to it." He grinned, then he offered a glance at miss Kerrigan who stood guard at the door. "What do you say missy?"

"I have nothing to say." She returned shortly.

"Some day I have to find out how you keep being so professional." Two-face shrugged.

"I'm a guard." Was the short reply. "It's not my job to have an opinion."

"And the issue I believe, is with you Mr Dent." Mrs. Olson continued. "I personally see this as a marvelous opportunity for you, it can only be good for your mentality."

"Mentality bah!" Two-face hissed. "It's Brucy who got some screw loose here, and I am a person stuck in this place saying that!"

"So you don't want to go?" Mrs. Olson asked.

"Oh I'll be going.." Two-face grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

But of cause it wasn't that simple, the moment Harvey knew he was alone in his cell he started going in circles, ranting and murmuring. "I can't disappoint him like that! Then there is nothing left of me!"

"What's to stop you? He is a fool, cut him free of his own lie."

"He believes.."

"It's a fool hopes, maybe he doesn't do it for you, I think he's doing it for himself, makes him fell on top you know."

"Keep quiet! I never wanted part of you in the first place!"

"Harve.. little poor Harve, how easily you forget.." the voice whispered. "You created me, I sprang from you."

And the argument became even bigger in his sleep, when his dreams allowed for his sides to face each other.. and more sides than just the two appeared..

"I am the judge.. I judge the criminals.."

"You're sick." Harvery responded the to black claded figure. "You can't both be police, prosecutor, guard and judge! That is injustice."

"Say what you will, I am the judge.. Harvey.. you failed everyone, to many times.. I judge you guilty!"

"How can you? You are a part of me! I created you!"

"Yeas you did.."

"Harve." The horrific two-face spoke to him. "Why do you keep fighting like this? You know you can't win.."

"Grace.." Harvey called out. "Grace please help!"

"She's gone.. don't you know?" Two-face asked. "She couldn't handle it. You failed her only to many times. She was weak anyway, good riddance"

"Another reason why you are guilty." The judge complied.

And suddenly the space was filled with people, filled with people who looked like Harvey and yet was nothing like him.. his heard hurt from all of the noises, he was drowning in the crowds.. "Help!" he yelled. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME!" he screamed, to suddenly sit up straight, sweating and paining as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh god." He robbed his eyes. "I need to pull myself together." He swallowed. "Yeas." The words flew out of his mouth without him thinking about it. "Yeas I do little Harvey.."

* * *

><p>"Harvey.." that Jerwis was trying to stop him in the hall way ones again.<p>

"Go away!" Two-face pushed him aside.

"My my, is it just me or are we growing grumpier with each day, it's like that promised tour to the theatre is doing more good than well, are we feeling a little torned?" Mad Hatter asked nonchalant.

"Keep on that track, and you'll get really hurt." Two-face sneered looking at him.

"I am just observing." The mad hatter shrugged. "Is there any-way you can put the nicer half back on, I haven't seen him for weeks."

"Mr. Goodie good have no say here." Two-face sneered. "You should hear his small pathetic sobs, don't do this, don't fail Brucy, yada yada yada, I wish I could get him out of my head!"

"I'm sure he thinks the same of you." Jerwish injected.

"That is supposed to make me fell sad?" Two-face asked mockingly. "The guy is a whimp."

"And yet he nags and bothers you, keep insisting you shouldn't go through with your plan.." The mad hatter looked up at Two-face.

"Listen you little twerp!" Two-face launged out for Jerwis and grabbed his shoulder.

Only for Jerwis'es hand to easy and swiftly reach up and lightly touch Two-face behind the ear.

For a moment Two-face just stood there, he blinked a couple of times before his eyes landed on Jerwish and the way he was tightly holding the hatters shoulder, and then he let go, blinking at the mad hatter as if Harvey had first now discovered that he was even there.

"Feeling better are we?" The hatter asked in a smile.

"I.. erh.. what?" Two-face rubbed his neck. "What just happened?" he asked slightly confused in a surprisingly calm voice.

"My own handywork and design." The mad hatter held up a finger.

"You are messing around with my mind?" Two-face asked, but did not sound angry, if anything he may sounded a little scared.

"Something like that." Jerwish grinned. "That little darling nano-bot behind your ear, it taps into the electric flow of your mind, taps it dry so to speak, shut down such things as anger, annoyance, bitterness, hate. In other words, all the aspects inside of you which makes up big bad Harve.."

"You.. you wait?" Harvey asked disbelieving. "You just cured me like that?"

"Don't be foolish." Jerwish wrinkled his nose. "Nothing is so easy, I merely put him to sleep, but be warned, everything comes with its price, repressing is the same as re-enforce, the longer you carry that chip the more angry you will become ones it comes off."

"What if I just never took it off?" Harvey asked at ones.

"Trust me, it doesn't work like that." Jerwish stated grimly. "All though, if you really want it that badly I could mess up your brain real bad permanently, it would leave you kind of unaware and what most people consider stupid, but that bad side of yours would be gone for sure."

"No thanks." Harvey returned dryly "Then what was the point if this?" he asked briefly touching his ear.

"I don't believe a little time with it makes any difference." Jerwish shrugged. "Especilly considering that old Two-facer had more than his time share lately, here's the thing. I owe Bruce Wayne, you owe Bruce Wayne, we both want you to act nice at that theatre performance, well, that's your solution. The show is tomorrow evening, keep it on until then."

"That's it?" Harvey asked disbelieving. "That can't be right, nothing is that easy behind these walls."

"Why can't you just accept one friendly gesture from one tragic villain to the other?" Jerwish asked. "Maybe you could just pay me back the favour later."

"Not that easy." Harvey responded. "I would owe you a favour, Two-face will want to kill you for even trying to put him to sleep like this."

"Oh, didn't quite think about that." Jerwish swallowed. "But in any case, if you do so insist, I do truly love theatre, I love the fairytale magic of it, the big costumes the talking animals, bring me back a souvenir wont you, and talk nicely about me to Mr. Wayne, I wouldn't say no to an early patrol for good behavior."

"You would just walk out and commit more crimes." Harvey frowned crossing his arms.

"Harve, you wound me! How could you say that?" Jerwish asked acting out the fake feeling. "I could re-form, honest! Now that my work is so clearly of true value, if I were free rather than a victim on the run, I could easily upstart my lab and become rich, then why would I commit any crimes?" he asked. "one good thing which came out of this, I am famous!"

"I used to be a districts attorney remember?" Harvey asked. "It's the way I think, but I suppose it's a point." He sighed. "And you are one of the lesser weird wacko's in here."

"I'm touched Harve." Jerwish bowed his head for a courtly nod. "Now don't touch that, if it falls off, I doubt old Two-face would want to put it back on."

Harvey nodded.

"Oh, and one thing more." Tetch cut in. "don't tell any-one, firstly, I am not allowed to have any of those things in here, secondly, they would probably asses the same I did, and be convinced that the bot isn't good for you, thus take it off instantly, which will probably release a bit to many endorphins at ones and send you on a raging rampage."

Harvey swallowed. "Yeas." He nodded. "But I can only imagine it being worth it."

Jerwish shrugged. "Good luck dear sir." He finished in his fine British accent.

* * *

><p>It felt weird.. as yet one more of Bruce's weird gestures, the man was a billionaire, he could have all the exocentric quirks he wanted, he could afford it. Still Harvey had to kind of role his eyes as he in the middle of his prison cell, several guards standing outside with chains and sticks ready, was no flattening out a tux. He had no idea what he looked like as his cell had no mirror, his psychiatrists claiming it was bad for sanity to be constantly confronted by his face.<p>

It was not like this suit would do that much of a difference both with such a face, and with him being surrounded by prison guards, even though three of the men out there were wearing tux's.. to blend in or something.

"Are we ready Mr. Dent?" It was miss Kerrigan who asked, the prison guard appointed to him personally when-ever something special was going on, as it had been decided it was more important that he felt at ease with such a guard than if the guard was a strong man.

There really were something about women, something that made them less threatening than men, easier to get around, easier to relax in the company of, they were just.. less rough, less hard, One woman among only men could easily appears a nymph among giants.

At one point Harvey had been locked inside of Arkham seeing nothing but other prisoners and big tough male guards for over six months. Then out of no-where a woman had come around with their food, she had been elderly, an aunt or grandmother type, but her short presence and few chuckling words had felt like such a release. So Harvey was happy that he could see Emilia Kerrigan almost everyday.

To be pleasant he send a smile in her direction, only to lift an eyebrow as he discovered that she was dressed in a knee high dark red dress and caring a hand bag over her shoulder, her short blond hair slightly curled, and most surprising, she was even caring eye-make up, something Harvey had never seen before. Of cause.. She was undercover to, she was his personal bodyguard so to speak. "You look gorgeous." Harvey send her a slight smile.

"Thank you Mr. Dent." Kerrigan returned in her professional voice as she spoke stiffly. "You how-ever do not, We are going to a gala theatre Mr. Dent, couldn't you straighten out that suit."

"I don't have a mirror." Harvey apologised. "I thought it was as good as could be."

"Okay then." Kerrigan stood still for a moment, as if she was waiting for someone to come and act for her, until she looked like she was biting her own tongue. "Oh for the love of." She murmured. "Stand still." She commanded moving closer to grab his coat and fix it. "Don't we have caretakers for this sort of thing?" she asked to no one in particular.

"In here there are cooks, doctors, nurse, psychiatrists, therapists, scientists, cleaning ladies, handymen, accountants, lots of guards and a receptionist." Harvey offered. "None of them qualifies for fitting tuxes."

"There." Emilia sat her finishing touch on the bowtie. "Now don't loose your temper." She instructed. "Each of us have three runs of sedatives with us, any signs of trouble and we use them, you don't want that, to much and you could be sleeping for a month."

Harvey nodded seriously. "I get it." He said as he without thinking about it lifted a hand to his ear and the little microchup before offering Kerrigan an appreciating glance. "Does this make you my date for the evening?" he asked in jest.

"If any-one asks yeas." Kerrigan told. "We have decided to aim at not raising a riot and not having people ask questions, trying to look as normal as possible, if someone recognises you we say that you are on a trial parol for good behaviour and as I said, I am your date, the guards whom are not in Tux's will be well out of sight, no video cameras nor photo cameras are allowed inside the theatre building this evening, the press is excluded, it is going to be hush hush."

"And Bruce arranged all that?" Harvey asked stunned.

"He is a very powerful man your friend." Kerrigan nodded. "Outside is holding the limousine with stained glass so people can't see, it will drive all the way up to a back entrance so we can go directly into our seats."

"It's really all planned out to the last detail isn't it?" Harvey asked slightly amused.

"Of cause." Kerrigan nodded without showcasing as much as a smile.

Harvey smiled friendly at her. "You probably expect five different escapes attempts and me loosing my temper so bad that it will take all of you to hold me down."

"That is correct." Kerrigan nodded again.. there really was no tiptoing around anything at all with this woman.

"Not tonight." Harvey promised. "Tonight it's all about just relaxing and enjoying the evening."

Kerrigan looked at him in a way that clearly showed that she didn't believe him at all, again, no tip-toing around with this woman, she was dead serious and highly suspicious over this expedition.

"Well, if the lady would allow me." Harvey at last offered her an arm.

Kerrigan didn't even move to take it.

"You are my date aren't you?" Harvey asked. "Don't you have to play out the part? I promise I wont loose my temper and hurt you."

"That's not what I am afraid of." Kerrigan murmured starring at the arm, before at last with a deep sigh accepting.

"Of cause not, you can beat me up in less than a minute." Harvey chuckled, which only made Kerrigan look even more sternly out in the air.

"Why can't you relax?" Harvey asked. "Your making me ill at ease."

"I'm working." was the precise response.

"At least try and relax miss Kerrigan." Harvey asked of her as they walked down the hall way. "Please."

Kerrigan hesitated. "Why you certainly do seem relaxed." she commented. "To relaxed..."

Harvey chuckled. "This may sound weird, but this is a fact I really like about you." Harvey started to friendly chit chat as they walked. "Your honesty, blunt true honesty, you always know precisely where Emilia Kerrigan stands, no hiding, no need for second guessing, no pretence." he went on. "At first I thought you were very cold, but now when I am used to it it's wonderful, you are a rock Miss Kerrigan, reliable as they come. all though you may want to hold a bit back on your opinions in finer circles, some people tend to take every little thing to heart, and strong people who doesn't hide around the bush scares some people."

"Well." Kerrigan responded. "Time have taught me the same lesson you said, to be honest may give minus points when I start somewhere new, but it never takes to long before it pays off, and it keeps paying on in the long run. Respect is something you earn you know, and it's invaluable in a city like this. In a work like this."

"That's a wise philosophy." Harvey nodded. "How did you come by it?"

"I try to learn from my mistakes." at last Kerrigan seemed to ease a bit up. "Believe it or not, when I was younger I lied a lot, and it always caught up with me, plus the lies became bigger and bigger before they crashed down, I was caught in my own lies in a dirty world, never again, I experienced people who lied to me, tried to make things sound better than they were, and I wish I could just smack them now and let them tell me the honest truth."

"You had a rough childhood?" Harvey asked.

"Grew up in this city." Kerrigan shrugged. "The lower districts, like most others, lots of drug addicts, lots of crime gangs, you learn a lot from that and either become one of the crime spreaders, join them and work with them for survival or do something honourable, which means you are going to fight against them."

"like becoming a prison guard?" Harvey asked bemused.

"It's not like anyone could found my college bill, besides I was to old for college ones I got probably straightened out and had my revelation that I wanted to be honourable." Kerrigan told. "So I just took what-ever programme which would have me."

"So you are telling me, that you were one of the people, most likely to end up in some sort of dishonest position, but then decided to life honourable?" Harvey asked genuinely impressed."Clawing your way out?"

"No, I _were_ into bad business and decided to do something else Mr. Dent." Kerrigan responded. "I know that people can change, both for the better and worse, but I also know that my job right now is to help keeping the city safe, and you know what? that's gratifying. I know what I am now, a guard, and it's reliving to be able to tell that to people."

"They called me squeaky clean." Harvey sighed. "And I threw it all away, it's definitely _not_ gratifying having to explain that to people."

At last it seemed like Kerrigan was softened up as they reached the car. "You really _are_ in unusally good health today Mr. Dent." she commented.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harvey asked as the door car door was opened with them. "Getting to be just a little outside of the asylum is reliving enough, but to also be treated to a play in company with a fine lady, it promises to be the best night of my life, and please. It's Harvey."

"I can't do that Mr. Dent." Kerrigan shook her head. "If someone comes and asks, then of cause, and I am Emilia as you know, but please, lets make sure we are all back to normal tomorrow."

"Yeah." Harvey sighed defeated ones again reaching for his left ear and the little chip forcing his worse half to sleep. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce, being exactly as Harvey remembered him, came the last possible moment. That was Bruce, never actually late, but more than often you could have your reasons to doubt it.. and, if he didn't came within the two minutes time frame of what was late, he just wouldn't show at all.

Bruce Wayne had always been a good friend, but him keeping an appointment was always a matter of fifty fifty probability. Still though, how unlikely was it he would miss this event? If not for Harvey, it would also have to have cost the billionaire a fortune.. not that his pocket would be able to fell it, but money was still money, and Bruce unlike so many other rich people actually knew how valuable they were in a town like this.

"Harvey!" Bruce greeted with a brought smile as if he hadn't expected him to be there, again, so clearly play acting. "You look well."

"Don't oversell it." Harvey returned in a slight smile, and was satisfied he didn't had any stirring bitter emotions inside of him by the reminder of his face, the emotions that usually was a gate way for Two-face to emerge through. "It's good to see you Bruce." he at last nodded. "Even if it's seconds away from curtain call, you met Emilie Kerrigan." he presented his short build companion.

Bruces smile turned to the lady. "I thought you weren't interested in coming." he pointed.

"I am working." Kerrigan returned sharply. "Please don't mind me, I am here for the same purpose as those guys." she hinted over her shoulder and behind the curtain where there were standing three uniformed men all ready to spring into action with a seconds warning. "Please pretend that I am not even here."

"Then you don't know Bruce very well." Harvey commented. "He is a true ladies man, there is no way for him to sit alone with a good looking woman without having to charm his way into making her open up."

Kerrigan blushed deeply as she bit her lip, looking down on her folded hands. "Please pretend that I am not even here." she murmured ashamed.

Amused Bruce chuckled at her. "I say we respect the ladies wishes." he told Harvey. "I think she's a bit on thin ice here."

"No way." Harvey shook his head. "Kerrigan is a rock."

Emilie just wished the two men would shut up, there she was, a low life prison guard sitting in a high class theatre way above her standards, in a box with a dangerous criminal and the most influential most attracted play boy in all of Gotham, she was out of her league and just wished for Two-faces escape attempt to come quickly so she could get out of there. And was only to relieved to be saved by curtain call.

Emilie did not watch the play, she did her best job out of constantly keeping an eye on two-face out of the corner of her eye, and frowned annoyed as the man seemed so damn relaxed, gazing and the play, even chuckled amused, someone was wrong with that, it just rubbed Emilia the wrong way. The more relaxed he looked the more Emilie was sure he was planning a escape attempt, and was very confident in it. And he chuckled again, and then looked sadly at the play.

"Grace would have loved this.." he whispered.

Worried Bruce glanced at him.

"Sorry." Harvey murmured. "I'm happy she moved on, honestly I am, she deserved better than this." he sighed. "She was probably the gentlest most caring spirit on earth, I hope I didn't break that."

"Not what I know." Bruce offered helpful. "She looked very happy the last time I saw her, I think she was laughing."

"That's good." Harvey sighed. "Very good." he commented leaning over to get a better view of the performance, only to late to discover in doing so he also put his face out in the light where people could see, and a horrified gasp sounded from the box beside their own.

"That ugly!" a loud womens voice rang through the theatre hall. "TWO-FACE! A CRIMINAL!"

Very quickly Harvey had retrieved to the darkest shadow looking frightened at Bruce.

"Criminal, get him out!" the woman kept on wining.

"Excuse me one moment." Bruce raised up. "I'll shut her up."

"I go with you." Kerrigant stated at ones raising up holding her badge ready for explanation. "In case there is no talking out of it." she told Bruce.

"Very well." Bruce nodded and headed out and just managed to clap Harvey on the shoulder. "Your doing so well." he said in a low voice.

Emilie hesitated a bit, but then also gave Harvey a firm clap. "I agree." she whispered. "I'm impressed, now don't loose your temper this time either." she instructed.

"What do I get if I don't?" Harvey asked in a defeated voice, though it was a very valiant try for a tease.

"How about getting three sedatives in the neck if you do?" Kerrigan asked a little sternly.

"I will say you made a rather good case miss Kerrigan." Harvey nodded.

"Stay put, we are always watching you." She gave him an extra clap on the shoulder and turned around to see if she could make it out to Bruce in time. How-ever, the billionaire play boy seemed to have his good uses.

"Oh mr. Wayne, I am so very sorry." The lady who had screamed seemed to continue apologizing. "I must be getting tired, or I need glasses, or both. How I could mistake you for that.. I don't know!" she exclaimed.

Kerrigan let out a deep breath of relieve as suddenly she saw a younger adolescent sneak his way towards where their box were. "Hey!" Emilie placed herself in front of him with spread legs and her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Back of lady." The kid snorted. "I just want to see if it's really that ugly two-face in there!" he said in a loud voice, so loud that Harvey undoubtly could hear it. "I never seen a person so ugly way up close before!"

"There's no two-face in here." Kerrigan told sternly. "So scram kid!" she pointed over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah." The adolescent squinted his eyes. "Says who?"

"Says me." Came a deep dangerous voice from just behind Emilie.. Bruce Wayne.

"Gee, erh sorry." The kid swallowed. "Didn't know the lady had company."

"So I suggest you do what the adults tell you and scram." Bruce demanded.

"Yeas sir!" the kid complied and hurried past them.

"Kids." Bruce murmered annoyed.

"yeah.." Emilie hesitated as she turned around to face Wayne, only to have to almost break her neck to look all the way up at where his face was.. Bruce Wayne was a really tall man Emilie suddenly realised, She herself was kind of short so all men came off that way, but Bruce was really extraordinary tall, and that she felt so out of place in the little dress didn't help much. "Harvey!" Kerrigan suddenly realized and almost ran for the curtain to their box seats to move it aside allowing her view of Harvey and the guards sitting inside, fully expecting Harvey to be bursting with anger and the guards trying to calm him down.. but he was just sitting there, if anything he looked extremely sad. Emilie frowned suspiciously.

"Something's the matter?" Bruce asked looking in with her, also frowning.

"This isn't right." Emilie murmured. "He should have lost his temper by now, that lady should have ticked him off for sure, and he would have been able to hear the kid, he should have been furious." She commented very silently as she observed how Two-face was silently looking at the play. "Or perhaps he is saving it to later, planning to strangle the woman himself."

"You are a very cynical woman." Bruce commented.

"He is capable." Kerrigan whispered turning around. "You know that."

Bruce nodded. "And you are right, this isn't right." He frowned annoyed. "but perhaps he is really just getting better." He tried.

Emilie looked at the tall handsome play boy. "I'm sorry for asking, but how did he use to be.. before?" she hesitated.

"Like he is now." Bruce told. "Funny, charming, realistic, his biggest flaw was perhaps just his lacking temper, he tended to avoid confrontation rather than take it."

"Suppressing the anger." Kerrigan pondered. "The one thing he is now incapable of, then it must mean something is up." She muttered taking a peek more through the curtains.

"I don't know whether I shall be relieved or sad to meet someone more cynical than me." Bruce commented.

"It's my job." She whispered. "And come on Mr. Wayne, you are an optimist. Why else would you keep on helping so many lost causes?" Emilie asked.

"Because I am cynical and think the world is a dark place that needs every bit of help I can give it." Bruce returned.

"oh." Emilie swallowed before sadly shaking her head. "Please don't do this any-more." she murmured.

"It's nice of you to keep trying to protect me." Bruce nodded at her. "But I can take my own decisions, thank you." He nodded.

"It's just.. That.. urh.. I don't expect you to remember." Emilie hesitated making Bruce halt. "I was wasted ones." She started telling as she swallowed. "In gang members, and lies and drugs, everything trouble, life weren't really worth living at that point, one evening which was just like any other, I ended up on a street corner as so many times before, I remember two people talking over me. One wanted to take me to the hospital, the other tried to reason that I was only on out of many lost causes and it wasn't worth it, there would always be another one." She looked up at Bruce. "Still you picked me up and carried me all the way to the hospital, and paid the bill, only." She slipped a hand through her slightly curled hair. "I'm sorry, but you were wrong and mr. Dent was right." She told sincerely. "You should have left me there."

Surprised Bruce looked at her. "I remember.." he told in a stunned voice "You were skinnier back then."

Kerrigan looked wide-eyed at him. "You do?" she asked stunned. "Well erh, I had to put on the muscle for my new job she tried to straighten out the dress."

"And you're here aren't you?" Bruce asked in a assuring tone. "Then it was the right choice."

"No." Kerrigen shook her head. "You can't safe everyone Mr. Wayne."

"I like to defy odds." Bruce told.

"Ever seen the play about the man and the star fish's?" Kerrigan asked a little sadly.

"I don't think so." Wayne returned a little curiously for her next man.

"It's about this man, who walks around on a beach filled with star fishes, each wave sends more up on the dry land, he walks around and picks up the star fish's, one by one, and throw them back into the ocean, but it's of no use, because for each star fish he manages to throw back, the wave have all ready spat out a dusin more, and the man's heart continues breaking in the vain attempts"

"I actually know that play." Bruce nodded. "Written by Samual Beckett.. You forget the rest." he told in a much softer tone. "Another man walks up and asks him, why do you do it? You can't ever manage to throw them all back, it wont matter to the number of Star fish in the ocean, the first man picks up another star fish, throws it out and responds..." Bruce's eyes met Kerrigan's so they were in complete eye contact, and for the first time ever Kerrigan got the sense it was a genuine tiny smile, not just one of the many acting smiles he constantly threw around. "Well it mattered to _that _star fish." He told in a strong voice, "It's nice to see you are doing so well." Bruce gave her shoulder a solid clap much like he had given Harveys shoulder a clap before he went inside of the box, closely followed by Kerrigan.

"There wasn't to much trouble was there?" Harvey asked a little nervously making both Emilie and Bruce lift an eyebrow, and the two just managed to exchange a look which showcased how suspicious they both were.

At last Bruce cleared his throat. "No Harvey." He said gently clapping Harvey on the hand. "It wasn't your fault, and it's all straightened out."

"I really wish that you would stop treating me like your little kid brother." Harvey commented in a defeated tone.. he should have turned annoyed by being treated like that.

"Well, it's nothing new is it?" Bruce asked. "I an Harvey go way back." He informed Kerrigan. "Ever since High school, bullies tended to go after Harvey because he was shy of confrontations, so we ended up working together."

"Please, Bruce.." Harvey was clearly growing more uncomfortable by the minute, but still, strangely enough.. not the slightest bit annoyed nor angry.

Also Bruce seemed to notice this irrational behavior and commented in a calculating tone. "Suppose such a figure as batman ever had such trouble, hah, that would be a laugh." He commented.

"Argh Bruce." Ashamed Harvey covered his face. "Why?"

And as Harvey ashamed covered his eyes, Kerrigan was looking wide-eyed at Bruce who frowned extremely thoughtful, trying to capture Waynes eyes Kerrigan finally managed, and formed silently with her mouth the words. "Something is terrible wrong." just the word Batman was enough to send any Arkham patient into a fit of raging madness, especially Two-face with his bad temper.

Bruce nodded, apparently understanding each word.

As the theatre performance was coming to a close, Emilie was on absolutely pin and needles, even starting to ask if she was developing some sort of phobia, she was fully expecting a sneak attack at any moment, constantly she was looking herself over the shoulder, swallowing and sweating.

"Are you all right?" Harvey asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"What! Erh, yeas." Emilie swallowed as she wept her brow. "Yeas Mr. Dent."

"Harvey."

"Yeas Harvey." And Kerrigan halted her eyes wide-open. "Mr. Dent!" she said surely, but the damage had been done and she felt a little broken inside, as if she had just broken a very important law. Something she had sworn never to do again.

Harvey looked a little sympathetic at her. "Mr. Dent is fine." He at last offered. "Ms. Kerrigan."

And at last, the curtain had fallen down for the last time and it was a sanding ovation for the Shakespearian actors, nervously Kerrigan looked herself over the shoulder any minute now.. and nothing happened, the wait was unnerving, all the other guards looked just as uncomfortable as Kerrigan felt, only Mr. Wayne remained an unmoving rock.. the theatre hall emptied out.. and still nothing happened. No riot, no shouting, no shooting.. Harvey didn't give the slightest sign that he had been waiting for this moment. And at last it was time for all of them to go back to the limousine through the back entrance.

Okay, so maybe it happened from the car! It would be easier to escape from the car without any-one noticing Two-face or having time to stop him.

Surprisingly Wayne went a long for the car ride, looking just as suspicious as before, but only when Harvey wasn't looking. The chatter which had been light hearted and fun in the beginning of the evening had turned awkward a very long time ago, and now it barely qualified as talking..

Never had Emilie felt so relieved to enter the gates of Arkham Asylum, it meant it was over and… nothing had happened!

Stunned Kerrigan looked at Harvey a new. They had made a whole evening, out of town, with no escape attempts, no anger burst.. no nothing. It was to weird to set words on.

As she left the car with Harvey, Bruce managed to capture her hand. "Thank you for joining us this evening." He told in a charming voice, actually kissing her hand as if she were one of those beautiful ladies he usually surrounded himself with, something Kerrigan knew she was definitely not.

"Then you should thank everyone else to." Kerrigan swallowed. "I was on duty same as them."

"Still." Bruce smiled very charmingly. "Having company by a pretty and kind hearted woman tense to make all the difference on these sorts of evenings."

First as the door had smacked and the car was on its way did Emilie notice, Wayne had stuffed a piece of paper in her hand, stunned Emilie opened up the folded piece of paper and discovered the written words. "_If you figure something out, anything out, if you get more reasons to be suspicious, call me._" And a home number.. Bruce Waynes home number no doubt..

Stunned Emilie blinked at it, of all the women in all of Gotham, she was the one ending up actually _having_ Bruce Waynes home phone number, there were women out there who would be ready to tear her apart for that.

Slowly she decided to make this fake date complete by following Harvey Dent all the way back to his cell, where he was locked in and the usual prison suit was waiting for him, and suddenly the key was stuffed in, Harvey was back, and it was both real and official, nothing had happened the entire night. Emilie almost didn't dare believe... she was genuinely shocked beyond reason.

"We are going." Erick, one of her colleagues told her in a tired voice. "Coming Emilie?"

"Just a moment." Emilie told as she stood in front of the bars, and waited until the rest was a good way out of hearing range. "I have to say Mr. Dent, I am stunned."

"Me to." Harvey told her. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"I bet this well look good at your recovery plan." Emilie commented. "Perhaps they could even soon try another face operation, without you kidnapping yourself."

"Erh.. perhaps." Harvey swallowed. "That would be.." he hesitated.

"You don't want to be healthy again?" Emilie asked.

"More than anything!" Harvey exclaimed. "I wish I could be like this all the time! Just to get big bad Harve out like this!"

Emilie frowned. "Big Bad Harve is not there?" she asked. "How?"

"Erh.." nervously Harvey scratched his neck. "Luck.. I think."

"Really…" Emilie frowned as she crossed her arms.

Nervously Harvey swallowed as he loosed his bowtie. "I erh.. I heard what you and Bruce said." He said as he Emilies eyes widened. "On the other side of the curtain.. how can you say Bruce did wrong by bringing you to a hospital?" he asked.

"You don't remember what happened after that do you?" Emilie asked.

Harvey shook his head.

"Well, you were right, I woke up the next morning, stunned over Waynes gesture, but was still just as ready to just collect the money and show off to the dirty gangs in my district." She told honestly. "Then you showed up and gave me a slap on the wrist, you sat by my bed looking incredible clean and important, It was so weird having such a important man just sitting there next to me, I can't say I ever tried anything like that before, and you told me." stated a little amused. "That if you caught me using Bruce's money for drugs, you would personally send me to jail." She sighed deeply.

Harvey blinked stunned. "That' wasnt all was it?" he asked.

"No." Emilie shook his head. "I never forget what you told me next, you said to me that I had it in me to do better, you said that _I _were better than that, really treated me as a person not as trash.. You asked me if I myself thought I could ever be happy in my current situation, and if the answer is no, isn't it then worth to try something else? Asked me if I didn't want to show the world how good I could be. You left me several folders about educations in your district, told me it was your job as a district attorney to assure everyone was happy, and if I got problems I could contact you personally, but the real fight was up to myself." She sighed. "I was actually ready to go and collect the money any-way, but suddenly I just couldn't do it, something in what you said to me.. that I am much better than that, I wanted to see if it was true, I wanted it to be true. Everyone else I knew was scumbags, and if I were ever to find something as decent as you two I would have to get away."

"I wish I could remember." Harvey told stunned.

"I was just yet another wasted kid." Emilie shrugged. "Got two kicks the right place and then clawed myself out, I know that if you really want to do better, you can."

"I wish it was that simple." Harvey sighed.

"It _is _that simple!" Emilie insisted. "If you just continue the next month as you did today, there is no reason you can't continue for-ever, and it's fine! It's your own choice! That's how it is!"

"You don't understand." Harvey shook his head.

"No I don't!" Emilie stated. "Mr. Dent.." she sighed. "Take care of yourself." She touched the bars.

"Of cause." Harvey mumbled. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Emilie sighed turned around.

"Good night.. Emilie.."

Kerrigan didn't bother to correct him, this evening had been exhausting enough all ready.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Harve." Jervis was ones again sitting with his tea in the re-creation room. "How was our little day trip to wonderland."

Harvey swallowed. "It was.. wonderful." he admitted.

"Please, tell me more." Jervis insisted. "Wonderland is such a amazing place, I was there ones, oh yeas I was there, I would be willing to do anything to return."

"What can I say?" Harvey asked. "For the first time since all of this began.. perhaps even before this, I wasn't afraid of loosing my temper, of being the bad guy, I could laugh with Bruce, I could just watch the show, I even think I made Emilie smile."

"Emilie.." Jervis asked. "Another lady, oh what wondrous marvels, is she pretty? Is she an Alice? Some-one who can see the wonders and be a part of the fairytale."

"If you really must know she's down to earth and realistic." Harvey told growing nervous.

"But do we care now?" Jervis asked. "Does she care for you, does Brucy? Have this wonderland evening brought hope into their hearts? Perhaps into your heart?" he asked. "That's what I love about fairy tales, they are made out of hope, the world becomes so much better with them. Only a life lived on fairytales is worth living really." Jervis sighed.

Harvey swallowed raising his hand to his ear, feeling the sweat start to form on his neck. "What are you saying?" Harvey asked.

"The fairy tale has ended, that's what." Jervis stated annoyed. "It was supposed to last till last evening, that was the deal, you are still all calm."

"Please." Harvey pleaded. "I can handle this, nothing happened, I'm fine! Actually, I'm better than I ever have been before!"

"A deal is a deal." Jervis told. "As I was robbed off my wonderland, to find out I wasn't allowed to life there for-ever, so must you. It's over."

"No!" Harvey felt down on his knees. "Please no! I'll do anything! Anything you want! Just don't take it back! I need it!"

"What can you possible do I want?" Jervis asked.

"If I'm healthy, they have to let me out! I can make a comeback, be an important man again! I will have the support of Bruce Wayne, and I will support you, have _your_ back!" Harvey pleaded. "You'll have your lab and your founding's, all the protection needed, without having to run from the law! Please, what-ever you do, don't let him back out! He's dangerous! He has no trouble hurting people, everyone! Children and women, he relies on the stupid chance."

"You mean _you _have no trouble hurting people. I did nothing to you! All I did was shutting down your anger related emotions" Jervis grinned. "What makes you better than the Joker? You are lost in wonderland Dent!" and his hand swiftly reached for Harveys ear and a little crack sounded, giving Harvey just a tiny electrical shock.. but what came after was overwhelming, the burning sensation in his chest, the flaming rage taking over all of his body, every little inch, blinding was it, overwhelming, and all aimed at who-ever just happened to be in the way.

"_You little!" _Harvey sneered lounging for Jervis and colliding with him so the tea cup Jervis had formerly held felt down and crashed on the floor, Jervis gasping shocked at the sudden attack. "I'll break every little bone in your body, I swear!" he yelled squeezing Jervis's hand around, making Jervis gasp in pain. "I shall enjoy this!" Two-face laughed loudly. "Trying to work together to kill me off like that? _You little twerp!" _he kicked Jervis across the room. "Your dead Hatter!" he lounged for the scrawny scientist, fully intending to strangle the man.

"TWO-FACE!" Several voices suddenly shouted, and a couple of hands grabbed Harvey.

"GOT OFF! GET OFF ME I SAY! HE'S MINE!" Two-face yelled going for Jervis's throat.

Only to have a firm hand grab his fist, and Harvey turned around to teach that person who dared to interfere a lesson, his fist raising towards a woman's face, and then flinged the unfortunate guard across the room, first then did Two-face realize.. "Ms Kerrigan.." he halted, it was only for half a second, but it was enough for the rest of the guards to overthrow him. "Get off, get of me I say!" he sneered and turned in the gripes in a try to get away.

Slowly Kerrigan came walking towards them as she painfully rubbed her neck. "So it happened at last. " she murmured. "Mr. Dent, calm down!" she demanded. "You know the rules, isolation."

"Isolation." Two-face mimicked in a mocking tone. "Little bitch, thinks she's oh so important."

Kerrigan was unimpressed and took it in surprisingly cold strides, ones again back in a situation she knew how to deal with, detached and professional. "Take him boys." She commanded pulling out a pair of keys.

"THINK YOUR ALL SO SMART!" Two-face yelled loudly fighting his useless fight of getting out. "I GET YOU! _ALL _OF YOU!"

And finally he was forced in a straight jacket and pushed into an isolation cell, the only little peek whole being the small bared window in the door. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Two-face yelled at the guards who was now walking away.. only one remained, his personal guy who was always supposed to be there for special occasions, but Two-face couldn't see her. She had slunked down in front of the door and was sitting some-where beneath the window. "YOU BITCH!" Two-face yelled.

"Calm yourself Mr. Dent." Sounded a stern voice from underneath.

"I'm not Mr. Goodie good, I'm Two-face!" he yelled back at her.

"Same person same difference." Was the respond. "I don't buy that Jekyll and Hyde thing."

"I GET TO YOU! I GET YOU I SWEAR!"

"You know, you had me fooled there for a while." At last Kerrigan stood up so Two-face could see, and he couldn't help but fell the shame as her left eye was taking a nasty blue tinge after the hit. "You had me stumble and think you perhaps could be decent again. I am so _disappointed_, didn't take long did it."

"Emilie.. I.." Two-face swallowed; he couldn't get his eyes of her nasty blue eye he had given her. "I'm sorry. I can't control.."

"It's Kerrigan! And stop hiding behind the idea that you are two-persons, handing your own mistakes to someone fake, that's bullshit!" Kerrigan rolled her eyes. "It would be so nice for me to tell myself that it wasn't me who went out drinking and going on drugs, but the sad fact is that it _was_! And it was _you _who hit me and started a riot."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Two-face yelled.

"I don't know, install a boxing sack in your cell or something. I'm not a doctor, ask your psychiatrists, you have plenty of them!"

"Boxing sack?" Two-face was so surprised by the answer that he had to halt for a minor moment.

"For your temper." Kerrigan shrugged.

"Don't you think if it was that simple it would have been done a long time ago?" Two-face asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!" Kerrigan exclaimed. "God, why do you keep coming to _me_ with your inner struggles, don't you have doctors for that?"

"You don't tiptoe around the subject as if I am an _imbecile_!"

They both silenced. "I thought you deserved better." Kerrigan than at least murmured. "I still do, you were honest with me instead of trying to tell me something different, some nicer alternative truth, I just tried to return the favour."

Harvey had calmed surprisingly much down and now looked sadly at her. "I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You lost your temper." Was the simple answer. "You _always _loose your temper."

"How can I stop it?"

"You can't, it's not right! That's how two-face got created in the first place! It's just suppressing the anger, _you are fighting yourself!_ And that's the problem aint it? Can't you see that?"

"Two-face is evil."

"There is no two face, only you." Kerrigan muttered. "The way I see it the only way to move on is to accept that."

"How?"

"Ask your doctor." Emilie sighed. "Don't you get it, I am not a doctor, I'm just a guard with a dirty back story."

"If you ask me." Harvey hesitated. "That makes you more qualified that any of those doctors, they never tried how hard it can be, they never had to fight like this.. What can I do?"

Kerrigan sighed. "Set yourself a goal and pursue it with all of you might, every time you get weak, remember your goal and go for it. That's the only way I know of."

"You make it sound so simple." Harvey shook his head.

"Damn." Kerrigan snapped her finger a little annoyed. "I didn't mean to, it is _damn_ hard. No short cuts there."

Harvey sighed. "Thank you for being such and honest rock."

Kerrigan didn't answer.. starting to fell a little ashamed that she had allowed to open herself up that much.

"You should go and have someone look at your eye." Harvey commented. "I'm calm now."

"I can see that." Emilie nodded. "All right, I see you before I go home Mr. Dent." She turned around.

"You think I can make it?" Harvey suddenly asked.

Emilie halted. "I don't know." She answered before hesitating. "I hope so." And then walked down the hall way towards the little infirmary within the asylum.

* * *

><p>"Please." Harvey stood in front of Jervis, his head hung low and his shoulders lowered. "Help me, I'll do anything!"<p>

"Hm, interesting, interesting indeed." The hatter rubbed his chin. "Well, I suppose another bot could be arranged, all though it wouldn't work for long.. not long at all, that's the trouble with wonderland, you always have to wake up! Over and over."

"Can you, or can you not get this under control?" Harvey hissed annoyed.

"You sure you don't need to flip on that?" Jervis asked.

Harvey hissed.

"Hah! I knew it! You were never a bad one to begin with, every time you stand in a compromising situation you just flip and then blame the coin! Hah! That's funny, that's wonderland!"

"You little twerp!" ones again Harvey was succumbed to mindless violence as he grabbed for Jarve's collar.. and ones again.. quickly and swiftly a hand moved to behind Harvey's ear.. making Harvey halt, and all the temper, all the anger miraculously ooze out of him.

"Now we are back for real." Jervis grinned. "And now you know what you have to loose."

"You.. you planned this from the start?" Harvey asked.

"I gave you back sanity, is that not a charity worth making me a saint?" Jervis asked. "Those bots, they don't hold for long, each emotion it dulls down, each time you would have gotten an anger fitt or an annoyed feeling, it burns out. If you want to have them keep coming, you better make yourself deserved for it!" Jervis stated triumphantly.

Harvey sighed deeply closing his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, I am still figuring it out." Jervis tiptoed. "All though, I am quite sure you'll be of more use outside of these walls than inside, go to those doctors, show how healthy you are. Then we can talk." He smiled broadly showcasing his massive overbid for what it was. "Oh, and make sure to make up with your Alice." He nodded.

Harvey's head turned to view the guards and just managed to catch a glimpse of Kerrigan who was in conversation with one of the other guards and then quickly his head snapped back.

"Her.." Jervis looked Harvey over the shoulder. "Oh I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like that many women who aren't old doctors is available in here.. interesting."

"Keep away from her hatter." Harvey demanded. "She's just a guard doing her job, and we are not." He shook his head. "I don't fell that way about her at all, that is wrong."

"Then what do you fell?" Jervis asked as if he was only mildly interested.

"I enjoy to talk to her, and that's all." Harvey stated firmly. "Any real lady to talk to is reliving."

"To true, to true." Jervis sighed. "That is, if they even want to talk back to you." He muttered in a bitter tone. "They are not all Alice, unfortunately."

"That's where you're wrong." Harvey muttered as he side glanced at the guards ones again-

there was more than just Emilie as a female guard, he just didn't know the name of any of them and hadn't talked to any of them more than a few sentences at most., but they were there, the woman who looked liked she had some eastern blood in her vains if you should judge from the black smooth hear and slightly askew eyes, there was her with long curly light brown hair and very friendly eyes, and Emilie was talking to a red head with short smart hair and shart distinctive features.

"There are people who looks like women but they are not." He stated bitterly thinking of that horrible woman, Candice was her name, who had been Thornes henchwoman, and that dreaded poison Ivy, none of which were women in his opinion, but then his face turned more soft. "The rest, they are _all_ Alice, they are all able to stuff you back in wonderland, it's just a matter of who is first to get under your skin." He stated sadly his mind turning to much more pleasant imagery of kind women, many women he had known or shortly talked to, who would never do any harm if they could avoid it.

"That's an interesting theory, an interesting theory indeed." Jervis commented rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I must look into that at a later time. There's potential there."

And Harvey swallowed, starting to question what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Jervis's plan how-ever, turned out to be mostly flawless. The doctors were amazed by Harvey Dent's speedy recovery, it didn't take more than a week before there were speaks of early parole and tries for face operation, and a month gone by people were starting to take the change as good words. Emilie, even though being reluctant and doubtful, showed her admiration in the progress, offering him an encouring smile now and then as she walked her rounds in the late evening to check everyone was back in their cells, just as she was walking past one evening Harvy stopped her by talking directly to her. "You shouldn't be wasted in here." Harvey told that evening as he was sitting all alone in his cell.<p>

Emilie stopped up right in front of the bars and turned her head to regard him with an amused look. "Oh, you have better ideas?" she asked. "Other than becoming a full time dish-washer?"

Harvey regard her back with a slight smile though calculating eyes. "Perhaps I do." he hesitated before he cleared his throat. "When I get out, I want to become a viable member of society again, I want to continue my work cleaning up the city, it shouldn't be so easy for people like Thorne to collect gang members, I've been there at the bottom now, we need to stop people before they go to far, like you we can stop it so instead of people joining gangs and become crime lords they do something decent, some-one must work for that, I want to do what-ever it takes." Harvey hesitated. "I will need an assistant, someone I can trust, someone who knows about me, and know my mood swings so that person can avoid future incidental mistakes, who can keep me in check should the worst happen, without letting emotions and pity get in the way, a person whom I know for sure has no trouble looking at this face without wincing, a person who knows. Someone who's strong enough for the pressure, to stand up for a one time criminal, who's level headed and realistic, talking truth to me. Who can stand for what I want to stand for." He peered out through the bars. "If I could have who-ever pick.., I know who I want."

M's Kerrigan seemingly tried to hide her smile, but it was of no use, she was genuinely smiled.

"You would like that right?" Harvey asked. "Becoming some-one."

"Oh that's not what I smiled of." Kerrigan shook her head. "You said _when _I get out of the asylum and back to being decent, not _if." _she pointed out. "That's wonderful."

"So you wouldn't be interested in a carrier change?" Harvey asked.

Kerrigan hesitated slightly. "It would be breathtakingly amazing to take such a leap, become someone so important.. being able to make a difference, I want to clean up the city to." Emilie admitted. "People who started out as I did don't even have the right to dream of such a position. It would be very foolish to say no."

Harvey regarded her warily. "Is that a yeas or no?" he asked.

"Of cause I would do it." Kerrigan swallowed. "I just hope you realize what I am, I don't know anything about politics, or rules, or paper work, or how to behave up in the upper class, how to talk to people, I wouldn't know how to talk to the press, no nothing!"

"Then I teach you!" Harvey stated surely. "You should probably learn about law." He started fuming.

"What? Excuse me?" Kerrigan asked stunned. "I never even finished high school, how could I learn about law?"

"Set yourself a goal and go straight for it." Harvey flashed a slight grin. "The salary will be worth the extra afford, I promise you." He swore. "I own a lot of law books." Harvey told. "It's all in my own apartment, and it should be untouched from when I left and became admitted.." he halted and then silenced.

"You haven't seen that place for a long time have you?" Emilie asked.

"It was on the day of my election campaign." Harvey admitted. "It seemed so much like a day like any other." And then he cleared his throat. "I hope you are not shy of reading and memorizing, I think we start out light." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slipped it through the bars. "Take these in my apartment and read them, memorize as much as you can, I will have to question you regularly. And perhaps essays will be a good thing to, in that way the things sticks better in the mind."

"Four law books is light?" Kerrigan asked stunned looking at the paper and four book titles, which all sounded very complicated and unlike anything she had ever seen.

"It's going to be really hard, as everything else." Harvey admitted. "You are a rock, ms Kerrigan, I will do all I can to transform you into a diamond with cutting edges. The world wont stand a chance against you ones you are out there."

"Are we permitted to do this?" Kerrigan asked stunned.

At that Harvey's smile cracked through. "The psychiatrists even says that's it's really good for my recovery!" he told. "You forget, this is a choice I made without relaying in chance, which was enough to send my doctor into a state of ecstasy in happiness and let me do what I wanted, you only need to go ask for my apartment key at the accountant, I allowed it. It should have been put in a envelop for you."

"You planned it all?" Kerrigan asked. "What made you think I would say yeas?"

"I had no idea you would." Harvey admitted. "But I was praying and begging for it."

Kerrigan sighed. "Why does it fell like I am breaking my own rules with you?" she asked.

"Trust me, you are not, we are having a healthy working relationship, and that's why I want to keep you close as an assistant in the future." Harvey stated firmly. "When we are done, Harvard students and leading politicians will have nothing on you."

"Boy could I end up needing that." Emilie muttered. "I mean, all it would take is one single back ground check to make me look bad."

"And you think that's something?" Harvey asked sitting down leaning back resting his scared head on his arms using them as a pillow. "_I _am the one you are going to represent."

Kerrigan blinked, and then swallowed. "My life just became so complicated."

"M's Emilie Kerrigan, you don't know the meaning of complicated yet."

* * *

><p>And it all continued going so well, all feeling like a wonderful dream. Harvey felt like his own self again, chatting with all of the guards, laughing with the doctors, couching Kerrigan.. only one shadow seemed to be present.<p>

"Enjoying Wonderland are we?" Jervis Tetch interrupted ones again. "Loving every second are we?" he asked throwing a new nano bot up and down in the air catching it in his hand. "For another couple of days in fairy tale land." He told swiftly exchanging the two bots, wrinkling his nose at the one now in his hand. "Hm, almost burned out." He observed.

"If you got more.. Technology, more founding, real founding, couldn't you make them last longer?" Harvey asked.

And the British mans big smile broadened. "Perhaps." He almost laughed. "With more founding, _a lot _more founding." lazedly he looked at his nails. "So when's that face operation?"

"I been meaning to ask about that.." Harvey hesitated. "They would discover.. the bot."

"Yeas of cause they would." Jervis rolled his eyes, before he grinned. "That is, if the bot is there." He grinned. "Ones it's off, it is untraceable."

"But I need it there!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Correction, you need it there." Jervis let it linger. "When you are awake."

Harvey silenced, and then blinked. "What is your plan?" he asked.

"When the time comes Harve, when the times come." Jervis nodded with his grin fully in place. "Your old pale the hatter will be there to help." Tetch promised. "So you do think it's soon time for trying that again?" he asked.

"Well, with the bots I'm fine right?" Harvey asked. "Right."

Jervis's grin didn't alter at all as he looked up at Harvey. "Riiiiiight." He responded.

* * *

><p>This time where Bruce Wayne was lead down the hall ways of Arkham asylum the picture was a little bit different. Kerrigans strides weren't as sure, her eyes not as clear and her back not quite as straightly.. frankly she looked a messy. "A pleasure to see you Bruce, how long has it been, three months?"<p>

"The play was July, it is now November, four months." Bruce corrected.

"Fells like four years." Kerrigan muttered messaging her neck.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked slightly concerned.

"I have not slept, for _three _months!" Kerrigan admitted. "Mr. Dent reminds me why it felt so easy to quit school when I was young, fortunately I now know that was stupid."

Bruce halted and then looked wondering at her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you hear?" Kerrigan asked. "As a part of his healing program Mr. Dent has been allowed to act like a teacher sharing his knowledge with me about the law and politics of Gotham." She looked apologizing at Bruce. "I though you knew."

"Really?" Bruce asked. "How is that going?"

"Well, I suppose." Kerrigan hesitated. "Mr. Dent seems to enjoy being able to torture me, he's always happy to see me, and is not shy of correcting me making sure I learn it all probably, there does not go a day by when I don't have home-work!"

Stunned Bruce observed her. "You don't say?" a tinge of amusement sneaking up in his voice. "Is that part of the reason for this recovery I heard so much about?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Honestly.. maybe, I don't know." Kerrigan told looking up at Bruce. "You see, it all ready started all the way back at the performance, he had one single fit the day after, and since then." Defeated Kerrigan lifted her arms. "Nothing!"

"And your conclusion is what?" Bruce asked sternly.

"I've spend days and hours with that man now, he is so stable." Kerrigan told. "Never angry, never bitter, never annoyed, not even the one night I fell a sleep on the couch at home so I didn't manage to read the chapter I was supposed to, if anything, his lack of anger is the unnerving part, but even then.. he's so calm." She finished. "So in control."

"It can't be right." Bruce thummed. "Something has to be wrong."

"I don't know Mr. Wayne." Kerrigan shook her head. "I wont pretend that I do, I just do my.. jobs."

"Jobs?" Bruce asked.

"I'm a guard, apparently I am now also a object for a patients therapy, I keep _you_ updated with me observations, and I am studying to one day be able to work with the higher class of Gotham, I don't have the energy to do more than that." Was the prompt response.

"You are growing more out spoken." Bruce commented as they started to walk.

"You people force me to." Kerrigan muttered a little annoyed.

"So you think that face operation is a good idea to try again now?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, ask a doctor!" Kerrigan returned probably a little bit more loud and annoyed than she had intended.

"Please, I want to hear your opinion."

Kerrigan sighed deeply. "I want him to have it." She finally admitted. "That's all I fell about it, we are here Mr. Wayne." She stopped up in front of the familiar door. "He's uncuffed and alone as you requested, I'll be right out here outside with sedatives, call if something happens, you got twenty five minutes, and if he as much as suggest that you test me in a pop quiz about law, tell him _no_!" she muttered opening the door. "You got a visitor Mr. Dent." She called inside as Bruce stepped through.

And inside were Harvey looking remarkable well. "Bruce." He greeted pleasantly. "M's Kerrigan did you read your chapters."

"Of cause I did." Kerrigan murmured. "And you can ask me about them _later_." She finished closing the door after Bruce.

With a stern calculating gaze Bruce observed Harvey. "It was your own idea to teach her?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Yeas." Harvey nodded.

Slowly Bruce walked in to take a side oppsite Harvey so they sat on each their side of the wooden table ones again. "And you decided to do it based upon what?" Bruce then asked.

"It just felt right." Harvey told. "And honestly, at last it fells like I am doing _something_, it's the best choice I ever made."

"Choice?" Bruce halted. "You didn't.. I mean." Bruce fidgeted in his pocket and drew a silver coin to lay it on top of the table, calculating looking at Harvey as if he was judging each and every-one of Harvey's movements. "So you are also going to teach her in litterature, or perhaps a langeuts?" he asked.

Harvey eyed the coin, slowly his hand lifted and laid on top of the coin before he pushed it back over to Bruce and let go. "I think the law is quite enough for now, she never tried anything like it, never studied like this before, perhaps later we can move on to some history, that I always felt practical when making a case, any case."

Bruce frowned at Harvey who still looked just as relaxed and then looked down on the coin laying so innocently right in front of him, which he slowly picked up and stuffed back in his pocket.. Harvey had won the hardest test of all, he hadn't succumbed to the temptation that had ruled his life for the last few years, and Bruce put one of his many masks' on in order to make the conversation more comfortable, the mask of pleasantry as he spoke in a friendly tone. "Now, you aren't driving her to hard are you?" Bruce asked his friend who was sitting relaxed in a wooden chair. "She's only human."

"Despite what seems to be the popular belief, every miracle was created by hard work." Harvey told in a light smile. "She's doing very well, I think you expect bigger things from that one."

"Speaking of miracles." Bruce commented also leaning back in a more relaxing manner. "I hear you are doing exceptionally well."

Harvey smiled a little nervously raising a hand to his hear. "Well, I am glad people are saying that." He responded. "I fell better."

"I even heard they were about to schedule another hospital trip." Bruce continued

"Really?" Harvey asked surprised. "Since when?"

"Oh, it's a recent rumor." Bruce told leaning back. "Some people around seems to believe that you have made yourself deserving, almost half a year without a prison break, or even prison break attempt, someone seems to think you deserve an early christmas present."

"That's one hell of an expensive present." Harvey lifted an eyebrow.

"Money is no issue, it never was." Bruce told. "But lets talk about something else, read some more Shakespeare?"

"I didn't have the time believe it or not." Harvey told. "I've been brushing up on my own law schooling, so I can teach it. Oddly enough, it's actually a lot more interesting than what I remember."

"So, considering becoming a teacher?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Harvey shrugged. "I must admit I enjoy it, I fell like I am worth something again. What-ever that will help me be the most help to the city, I have a lot to answer for."

At that Bruce looked stunned at him. "You do that?" he asked. "Your planning to go out and regain your life?"

At that Harvey captured Bruce's eyes, and then smiled as he nodded surely. "Yeas, I know what I want, I want my life back, and now I am going for it."

Emilie wasn't even surprised that no trouble had happened what-so ever when the twenty-five minutes had passed by, and she just gently opened to door to tell the two chatting men that their time was over, she even saw them warmly exchange handshakes, and Harvey willingly sat down in his chair to wait for her to come back to him.

"And he is like that all the time?" Bruce asked.

"Yeas." Kerrigan answered. "Strangely uplifting isn't it?"

"It's to odd to be right." Bruce frowned. "It can't be."

"Please Mr. Wayne, lighten up, take some of the good things life throws at you ones in a while." Kerrigan yawned deeply trying to hide it beneath her hand.

"I suppose your right." Bruce nodded. "Keep your schedule open next weekend."

"huh, for what?" Kerrigan asked in deep wonder.

"Harvey is going on a trip to the hospital, I think it would be healthy for him if your there as well."

Emilie starred wide-eyed at Bruce. "You mean?" she asked.

"I think he earned another chance." Bruce nodded.

* * *

><p>As if the world just wanted to set the mood on hope, it was the very first weekend of December, and it was snowing, here and there there was shining lights from the windows, small plastic trees in the windows.<p>

And Kerrigan along with three other guards was left to basically carry Harvey Dent from the prison vain to the hospital. "Tell me again." Erick one of the stronger guards grunted. "Exactly how did Harley Quinn manage to get ten sedatives and stuff them in Mr. Dent?" he asked.

"I don't know." Emilie responded.

"And why did we decide to take Dent any-way?"

"Because it's hard to schedule on such a short notice, to not go would be the same as wasting all of Wayne's money." Emilie replied a bit tiredly. "Paragraph C in the rules of private hospitals clearly states that ones a schedule has been set up, thus the hospital is spending time and resources, there is no refunding, and the patient not showing up is a fault of the patient himself or the patients associates, thus they have to pay full price, no loop holes."

"That law thing is becoming you." Erick muttered.

"Is it any wonder?" Emilie asked. "I havn't sat down and seen as much as one single television episode since this deal started." She stated as they finally came inside where they could lay their highly sedatived prisoner on a bed with wheels so the doctor could take over and get Harvey to the right place.

"Weird." Emilie muttered.

"What is it?" Erick asked her.

"You should have thought that Mr. Wayne would be around for this." She noted messaging her sore neck. "If for nothing else, so Mr. Dent have a friendly face to wake up to."

"Or an exstra pair of eyes to watch out for trouble." Erick commented. "You know what happened last time."

Emilie nodded. "Yeas, come on lets go." They all followed the doctors to the operation room, and was then just left outside. Emilie let out a deep breath. "This is it." She commented resting a hand on her hand gun, peering in through the window.

The other guards nodded but looked aware, as if they were exspecting a sneak attack any second.

"They are putting him under sedation." Emilie informed the others as she looked through the window. "I hope his system can take it, now he's completely under.. they have the knife.. and…. "quickly Emilie turned around so she was facing away from the window and she did look a little extra pale and shocked. "They are cutting in him all right."

All the other guards look stunned at her, and then blinked. "It's really happening?" one asked.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Emilie asked.

The other nodded.. and they were all left in complete silence with their hands on the guns, looking over their shoulders, listening for any sound.. through the window they could see the sun slowly going down, indicating it was past noon. And.. They were still there as the sun rose up ones more, and because of the month, that meant it was almost noon again.

Emilie hadn't even noticed, but she was standing up sleeping as Bruce Wayne approached. "Good Morning officers." The rich man greeted smacking Emilie out of her snooze. "How are we doing?"

"We are starved and exhausted." Another guard commented. "Please tell us you brought Coffee mr. Wayne, sir."

Emilie nodded drowsily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite think of that." Bruce looked apologizing at them. "But you can all have lunch on me, it would be my pleasure."

"Unfortunately we are working." Emilie yawned. "It seems like this is taking longer than what anyone thought."

Just then the door opened slightly, and a doctor peered through. "We are done." He told. "For now. What Mr. Dent needs now is plenty of rest and time to healing, he'll be staying here of cause, and the bandages should be ready to come off in time for Christmas."

"So it's over." Bruce nodded at all of the guards. "Time for you to go home, go to La remence and have lunch on me, I call and explain the situation."

"That sounds expensive." Emilie remarked. "You really are to kind for your own good Mr. Wayne, I suppose I will see you one of the days up here." Emilie yawned.

"You'll visit often?" Bruce asked.

"I am still his number one assigned guard plus one of his therapy remedies, I'll come five out of the weeks seven days." Emilie muttered. "And I'm sorry, but he's still a patient of Arkham asylum which means at least one guard at all time, fortunately it's not me, I am going home to sleep for two days straight."

"Good night." Bruce greeted her.

"Night." Emilie responded in a deep yawn. "Good luck with it all."


	5. Chapter 5

From her little wooden chair Emelie could observe the snow gently falling outside, almost starting to cover the dirty hospital street. In front of her a man covered in bandages so only less than half of his was visible, was still sleeping deeply, the only one looking more out than Dent probably being that nurse which had shortly been inside of the room, that man had looked completely out, Emilie could have sworn there had gone nothing on behind the blank eyes had he not so carefully and professionally been checking Dent's face bandages.

Emilie's eyes turned downwards and she turned another page in her book.. yet another law book. She couldn't help but fell triumphant as she realised it was so much easier to understand the written languet then when she had started. In the beginning it had felt like a huge mountain impossible to climb, but at least she was getting some-where.. And no just in understanding books.

Emilie swallowed, some-where in life to, at last.. after so much time where her life had been only consistent of her apartment and her job, something would happen.

Suddenly the man started groaning ever so slightly. Emilie smiled warmly at him as she observed Harvey Dent for the first time starting to turning. "Mr. Dent." she called.

"Where… where am I?" he asked groggily.

"The hospital Mr. Dent, how are you feeling?"

"The hospital?" he asked. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I'm standing guard." Emilie told honestly. "But as you slept any-way I could spend the time study, you how-ever, finished an operation two days ago and have been a sleep since."

"Operation?" Harvey asked the one eye that was visible blinking, and then his good hand raised to lightly touch his bandaged head.

"Careful." Emilie told. "The doctors said we shouldn't touch that if it could avoided."

"I don't remember getting here.." Harvey murmered. "Am I dreaming?"

"Harley Quinn suddenly out of no-where thought it was a good idea to steal sedatives and give them all at you at ones." Emilie admitted. "You were out cold, but we decided to bring you any-way to not waste time and resources."

"I can't… I can't fell my face.. my hand." Harvey told managing to glance down on his bad hand, which was now also completely bandaged.

"The doctors said that could happen, but it would go away. What they did was first fixing the splinters in your nose and chin, so it came into shape, which means they would have to sedace the nerves or the natural pain contraptions would have made the process difficult, then they made a skin transplantation from your good face side and neck side and sewn in on, again, had to use exstra strong sedatives for you not to wince from the natural pain, and as it's now re-growing you are under constant local sedation so you wont fell the nerve ends re-attach. I have no idea how it looks though, I just know your eye is still yellow, but normal's seized, nothing to be done about that apparently, and your hair needs colouring, that's easy done though."

"You talk as a true professional listing the facts." Harvey nodded as his good hand suddenly was behind his ear, a habit he had Emilie had noticed a long time ago, and he sighed relieved as if the motion meant something, well, all people had their weird habits. "Good job, that is how a lawyer would tell a client what their current condition is should the client be an victim of assault, deliver all of the facts up front without wrapping it in."

"I'm doing my best Mr. Dent." Emilie returned a little proud of the praise. "All though, can you explain this to me?" she asked turning around the book and reached it towards him. "I don't quite understand, ."

"Well, that is a dilemma isn't it?" Harvey asked looking at the passage she had pointed out. "So it's up to the lawyer to make a decision based upon facts and intuition, often in that kind of work it's a lot about finding the fine line between rules and order, and the heart."

"But still, if I go by this procedure, it would be unfair to the convicted."

"The justice system is definitely not flawless." Harvey admitted. "It's enough to drive everyone passionate and righteous a little insane some times.!

At that Emilie lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeas I know, it all started when I took justice into own hand, I wanted to see Thorne suffer no matter the cost, so don't make such a mistake, I think the real cruel joke is that I became the same as him, I think that's why we have a law system to make the rules for us, to ensure we avoid becoming them."

"What about such people as the Batman?" Emilie asked and then stopped. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's a legitimate question." Harvey nodded. "And in this city, in the line of work I hope you'll be doing, it's a personal statement and choice you'll have to take at some point. Batman acts outside of the law, there is no denying that, he's a vigilantly not following police procedures, he stands for a lifetime imprisonment at current time, And where's the line? I thought I was doing good, by finally bringing justice to all those lousy mobs sulking on the city, by out ruling them, In my case how-ever, it was not worth such a sacrifice, and what's the use of getting rid of one problem by placing an even bigger one? Though in his defence, all he does is catching the crooks in the act, he leaves the law to handle their punishment, he acts like a glorified policeman who is not bound by rules, nothing more, question is, is the city better or worse with him?"

"I don't know." Emilie admitted. "Well, you wanted me to always be honest right."

"Always." Harvey nodded.

"Don't get a fit, not now.. I think it's a good thing he's here." Emilie then admitted warily observing every single of Harveys reactions, and swallowed even though Harvey hadn't made any angry expressions. "He's the one to bring in all those unstable people in Arkham, the police can't bring them to justice themselves, less people get hurt that way, right now, this moment, the city needs him, of cause there is the danger if he crosses a line, and then we should bring him to justice, and hopefully we are all working towards a time where we don't him, where he should hang up the cape and enjoy retirement or face the consequences, but for now, we should all let it slide, support him, he both gets the dangerous people out of the way and brings hope to the citizens of Gotham, that's worth more than all of the many flaws." She looked nervously at Harvey as she swallowed.

Harvey instead regarded her thoughtfully. "I agree and disagree." He nodded.

"How's that?" Emilie asked curiously.

"Your points are all valid and true." Harvey admitted. "Still, I know how out of control such a man can become, if he steps over the edge, it will be a disaster, think of all of that he can do! He has all ready done, and no one, not even the joker, not even me, can get rid of him or figure out who he is, he must all ready be a little unbalanced, he dresses up as a bat and catches crooks one by one, I believe, this dangers does not outweigh the goods in this case." Harvey told gravely.

"That's very valid points." Emilie nodded. "But can't we agree to disagree Mr. Dent?"

"We can." Harvey sighed deeply. "And.. we are outside of Arkham Kerrigan.. Emilie.., I've just woken up from an difficult operation and you are the only friendly face around, can't it be Harvey, just this ones."

"I don't know." Emilie hesitated. "It still fells like I am breaking some important rule."

"Which rule?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know, you are my prisoner and my teacher, I don't know what this is." Emilie admitted. "I just want to at least try and keep this some-what sensible."

"You are my guard and student." Harvey nodded. "Not a common sentence, but perhaps also, I certainly hope so, the one thing mutual is that we are friends?"

Emilie blinked. "Guards and prisoners are not supposed to be friends."

"I was lead to understand you were also my student." Harvey sighed. "And we work towards a goal where we can be colleagues, or so I thought, we are not just guard and prisoner are we?" Harvey asked.

Emilie took a deep breath and then defeated shook her head. "I never had any other mentor than myself." She finally admitted. "But we can't just slip on and off the professional state?"

"Why not?" Harvey asked. "That's what I want you to do, be professional when the situation requires it, and then relax and absorb when you can, you can do it, your one of the few who can, I'm sure of it."

"I'm a rock.." Emilie sighed.

"I promised to make you into a diamond with cutting edges." Harvey looked at her. "It's a work in progress, but we are slowly getting closer."

"Other girls are compared to flowers." Emilie muttered a little sadly.

"Grace was a flower." Harvey sighed leaning back. "But unfortunately, flowers are not as stable as the rocks, I don't need a flower, I would end up strangling it."

"You still miss her very much don't you?" Emilie asked a little sadly.

"Yeas.." Harvey admitted groaning tiredly. "I fell drowsy."

"I think that's natural, and I think you should sleep.."

"Thanks." Harvey whispered closing his eyes.

"You're welcome Mr. Dent..." Emilie responded and reached out to pull the covers over his shoulders. "I mean Harvey, I hope you have pleasant dreams, I really do."

* * *

><p>"Go away!" Emilie was left to yell of the massive wall of people scooting and shouting on the heavy snow covered street on the date of December th 21. "I don't know where you would pick up such a rumour, but there's no Two-face at this hospital!"<p>

"Then why are there Arkham guards constantly walking in and out of the hospital?" a journalist asked with eagerness.

"One of our patience got hurt on his last escape out in town!" Emilie answered promptly.

"Whom?" The obnoxious journalist asked at ones with a sneaky smile playing on her lips.

"That's confidential" Emilie stated firmly. "Our laws clearly states that our Arkham patience are entitled to private life and dignity, if they so themselves chooses to accept the press, that's their business, but our current hurt patients wishes to be left alone, and the employers by Arkham is bound by the law and a contrat to respect our patients wishes, so that means, _no questions answered!_" she stated firmly. "So clearly out!" she pointed to the side. "No one is allowed inside and if you don't move away from this parking lot in five minutes, I have authority to call in the police!" she stated grimly and then turned around marching back in through the door, where she kept walking in fast sure strides until she was well out of sight from the cameras and then exhausted leaned against he wall.

"Well handled."

"ARGH!" Emilie frigtehed jumped up and looked to the side. "Mr. Wayne!" she exclaimed. "How did you get in here? You snook up on me."

"Sorry." Bruce Wayne smiled apologetic at her. "I certainly didn't mean to Miss Kerrigan, are you all right."

"I'm fine." Emilie took a deep breath. "And boy, is that the sort of thing I'll have to handle now?" she asked pointing in the direction she had just come from.

"If you are still going to be Harves personal assistant, yeas, and that was nothing." Bruce told.

"Oh great." Emilie slammed a hand to her forehead.

"That was your first time getting rid of the press?" Bruce asked amused.

Emilie nodded as she swallowed.

"Impressive, I would not have guessed that." Bruce nodded.

"It was one of the first thing Harvey tutored me in, with the press, don't answer their questions if they are not supposed to be there, and don't be shy of threaten them with police force, be firm and never ever give in, then the next time they know they can bend you."

"Absolutely." Bruce nodded. "All of this unwanted attention is probably the hardest thing to deal with, it takes practise and skill, but promise me something, don't ever let them get to you, just remember who's your real friends."

Emilie smiled lightly. "I'm glad I could work like this with you Mr. Wayne, I do consider you a real friend amongst these new things."

"Glad to help, and erh." He bowed down to whisper. "You still have that number?" he asked. "Nothing happened to Harvey."

"I still have the number." Emilie nodded. "But so far I don't think there's any use for it."

"If there's an emergency." Bruce looked seriously at her. "Any reason of suspicion or doubt, Don't ever hesitate, even kow when he's getting better, trust me, all of my wishes are for the best for Harvey."

"I know." Emilie nodded. "But you still don't need to worry, at least I don't think so."

"So when did they plan to take off those bandages?" Bruce asked.

Emilie glanced down on her wrist watch. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. "We are late! They could begin any second! Hurry Mr. Wayne." And they both hurried down the corridors to stop abrupt up in front of the door.

Emilie gaped for air as Bruce slowly took the handle, and carefully opened the door to peer inside. "Harve?"

"Oh Mr. Wayne." The doctor who sat with the scissors greeted. "Just in time for the big reveal."

"Bruce?" Harvey asked, obviously completely blinded by the lair of bandages.

"Right here." Bruce went inside sitting down on his knee.

"Kerrigan?" Harvey then asked.

"Here, as always." Emilie nodded walking inside position herself in guard position in the corner beside Erick, so they stood side by side with their backs straight and arms behind their back.

Harvey nodded and turned his head back to the doctor. "The last layer right?" he asked.

"Indeed." The Doctor nodded. "Are we ready mr. Dent."

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Harvey swallowed. "Just get over with it."

The doctor nodded. "Very well." And lifted the scissor. "Now remember, there may be just a little scaring left, the threats should have fallen out a while ago, and there is never any telling what splinters can do, yet we had our best man on the case and he himself says it's the best job he's ever done and a work of genuins." The doctor told as he finished the cutting and then held his breath, and so did both Bruce, Emilie and Erick was also in the room.

Untill at last, very gently, the doctor removed the last piece of bandage and then gasped in shock.

Also Emilie's eyes widened and Bruce was lost for words.

"What is it?" Harvey asked dead nervously.

"It's… amazing." Emilie barely whispered.

"He sure weren't kidding when he called this his masterpiece." The doctor commented in amazed tone.

"What?" Harvey asked. "A mirror, I need a mirror!"

"Relax Harve." Bruce was by his side. "Take a deep breath." He took the mirror and handed it to his friend. "It's all all-right."

Shaking lightly Harvey reached for the mirror and then slowly picked it up, to stare wide-eyed at the image and letting out a gasp, slowly he lifted a hand to his chin. "Unbelievable." He whispered.

"I think you even look better than I remembered." Bruce commented in a slightly teasing tone.

"I honestly don't care if I am handsome or not." Harvey told just as stunned as he starred at his completely normal looking reflection, with a perfect sympatric face restored to normality. "This is.. this is better than I could have hoped for." And he did look good, the face was perfect, the eye normal the mouth normal, the skin the slightly darker than normal skin tone, only the hair was left white on one side.

"And the hair can be coloured today do you wish." The doctor told.

"Yeas." Harvey nodded. "Yeas cover it up."

"Why?" It was Kerrigan who asked.

Surprised Harvey's head turned to her.

"Erh I mean.. I am not a doctor or anything." Emilie started with that usual statement. "But isn't it better to acknowledge what happened and accept, deal with it, instead of covering it up? Isn't that what created Two-face in the first place? and beside, it looks good enough, it looks distinctive"

"Comment noted and appreciated." Harvey nodded. "But it's going to be covered up."

Emilie blinked as she stood there in the corner, for a while she starred at Harvey and then she shrugged. "It's your choice." She merely stated.

Suddenly a loud yells was sounding from outside, both Bruce and Emilie took a run for the window look down at all of the comossion.

"Oh no not again!" Emilie stated.

"What is it?" Harvey asked from his bed stop.

"The press has been bothering us all week." Emilie told. "Some-how they got a wind that Two-face is in the building, and now they wont go away."

"The press?" Harvey asked.

"You remember how obnoxious those could be right?" Bruce asked his old friend.

"I'll guess I have to go down there… again.." Emilie sighed. "I'll be right back as soon as I can." And she annoyed stomped outside and down the hall way, to take a run down the stars and sprint through the hall ways, determined to get rid of those infernal reporters as quick as possible, finally she burst through the doors. "All right! What did I say about the police?" she asked all of the cameras.

"Is it true Two-face is inside of the building?" The same red haired news reporter who had asked the same question twice before asked this time also.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kerrigan stated with crossed arms. "There's no Two-face here!" she stated. "So scram! A clown had a broken ankle; don't you have better stories than this to fish up? This city is the dirtiest place on earth, there's always _something _nasty going on! Go exposé that!"

"How I'll is Two-face!"

"_there's no Two-face in there!" _Kerrigan shouted. "Go away!"

And that same rant went on and on, the people keeping pushing on, Emilie not being able to get inside and get a phone, in fear some-one would perhaps slip by her if she did.

"_There is no two-face here!" _she stated again.

"You do know lying to the press is a court offend right?" A reporter asked.

"Then it's a good thing she isn't lying." A pleasant male voice suddenly sounded behind Emilie making her wince and she turned around to stare wide-eyed at Harvey Dent, standing there in a neat blue suit and a hat covering up his hair, having a hard time comprehending his stupidity. "There's no two-face here." He stated in a slight grin gesturing at his face.

The press silenced, in completely gobsmacked stunned awe.

"Why did you have to do that?" Emilie whispered to him.

"It had to be done at some point." Harvey told back. "The press would have figured out on their own soon enough, then this is better."

And finally the press people woke to life again. "Harvey Dent?" "Mr. Dent, cured?" "He looks the same as he used to."

"Mr. Dent how are you feeling?"

"Mr. Dent are you cured?"

"Are you going back into politics?"

"Calm down, calm down." Harvey gestured. "And you should know better." He looked at the news reporter who had accused Emilie of being against the law. "To tell the press cover up stories is far from court material, in fact it is quite legal when you are breaking a private entry and is breaking the privacy laws of America, which you all just did, this a is a hospital, a _private_ hospital, I was declared mentally unstable and were I not so much better you could have caused another outbreak, the law is against you." He stated clearly. "You must excuse my new assistant Emilie Kerrigan here for not explaining that to you, she's extremely talented but new in this business."

"Wait what?" Emilie's head snapped around and starred on Harvey who send her a slight smile in return before returning to the press.

"The good doctor's says it's very bad for me to be exsposed to to much excitement so soon, so I'll be leaving now, I trust miss Kerrigan will be happy to answer a few questions, you can consider her my trusted right hand in this tough situation. Good day!" he nodded slightly and turned around to dissapear through the door.

"_WHAT_!" Emilie almost shouted after him. "Don't leave me here with them! You can't do that! I'm not.."

"How does it fell to represent one of the heaviest crime lords in Gotham?" a voice suddenly asked.

"Would you consider yourself a risk taker in such a regard."

"Do you and Mr, Dent have a history?"

"What _is _your history in politics?"

"Is Mr. Dent planning to make a full comeback?"

And the questions went on and on in a endless stream, slowly draining all hope out of Kerrigan's eyes.

Inside up in the hospital room Harvey and Bruce amused observed.

"That was cruel." Bruce commented.

"That down there is nothing next to what will come later." Harvey sighed. "You know that, there's no use trying to shield her, she needs to learn how to fly."

"So pushing her out of the window is your way of doing it?" Bruce asked.

Harvey observed his old friend slightly. "And that is not how you teach people around you?"

Bruce shrugged. "They need to learn, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they broke in a serious situation, then the consequences could be horrible."

Harvey nodded. "Yeas, they need to be ready." And he looked out of the window. "Finally." He sighed as several cars with blinking lights came driving up the parking lot.

"You called them?" Bruce asked.

"Of cause." Harvey nodded as he observed Emilie beneath them almost collapse in sheer relief as the press scattered. And then Harvey sighed deeply. "I'm going to work from withih the asylum, but lord knows if I am ever going to make a come-back for real."

Bruce hesitated. "You're not going back to the asylum."

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Your forget, it's not a prison but an asylum, people in there is under patient asylum rules." Bruce told seriously. "And well, I talked with the doctors, they said that now is your chance to distance yourself from your former life, to put you back would be the same as remind you daily and be the most likely course of relapse, we all agree, you're not going back unless a relapse happen."

Harvey starred at Bruce as his hand nervously moved to his ear. "This can't be real, it's a dream right?"

"No." Bruce shook his head. "And I beg of you, make the best of it, don't be hard on yourself."

"Don't… ever… do.. that.." Emile gasped from the door. "_Again_."

Amused Harvey looked at her. "That was nothing." He answered honestly. "In one hour from now the world will assume you're my assistant, it's over night fame."

"No.." Emilie whispered.

"Yeas, you can of cause still pull out." Harvey told. "But I would hate if you do, I need an assistant now."

"I erh.. erh.." Emilie hesitated.

"Speaking of which, I'll like to pay you up front for the first month, you need to work on your image."

"My image?" Emilie asked.

"Your image is my image." Harvey told. "Go buy some smart fancy clothes, suits, get a smart hair cut."

"You can't be serious." Emilie gaped.

"I got a friend." Bruce offered. "Who would love to be your make-over artist, I'll even bet she would do it for free, I'll call her for you, you can go shopping."

"You can't be serious." Emilie repeated. "Some rich designer woman? How would I get along with such people?"

"From now on you have to." Harvey stated.

Looking like she had just discovered the most unbelievable horror Emilie starred out in the air as if she was seeing nothing, going as a zombie towards the hospital bed and sat down, still starring out in the air.

"Should I call her?" Bruce asked.

"Do what you must." Emilie responded in a emotionless devoid voice, and then show frowned. "Everything is going to change now isn't it?" she asked. "My life will never be the same."

Harvey sighed going over to the short lady sitting beside her. "Yeas." He said. "If you don't want to do it, pull out now, there will be no hard feelings, you all ready helped me so much, and if you come later I would still employ you in what-ever way I can."

"Stuff like this happens to no one." Emilie told. "I was on the street, now I will be a big some-one, but not in a criminal way, don't you see what this is?" she asked. "An example! I can actually be that brilliant shining example I needed in the past, who does that happen to?" she asked. "No one, that's who, Damn straight I am going to see it through! Give me that woman's number Mr. Wayne, I'll call her myself!"

"I like that fighting spirit." Bruce nodded.

"It's quite amazing isn't it?" Harvey asked.

"Well, it helps having two so huge men behind me." Emilie told. "Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas." Bruce responded.

"Happy Christmas." Harvey nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at herself in the mirror the only thing Emilie could suppose was that it was only natural that her appearance would have to change this drastically as her life had, there was no kidding. Her life would probably never be the same ever again, and it had all gone so quick. Honestly, looking at herself, and her reflection.. Emilie would never have guessed it was herself she was looking at.

Only one and a half hour after Harvey's little announcement outside of the hospital, it had become head line title at every news station in all of america. It had not taken more than a night for some news reporter to dig up all of Emilie's story, which apparently was so interesting that now her face as well was to be seen every-where, from the fact that she had ones been on a drug re-rehabilitation centre, to the fact that her favourite teddy bear was called Bobo, and it was the only item she had taking with her the day she ran away from home as a thirteen year old..

Emilie, had become a practical woman, it was her way of surviving, straight on business, face it, fight it, and move further, years of hardship had made her rough and tough, a rock as Harvey so happily liked to call her. She didn't want to sell out or be pretty any-more, which was why she used to wear so practical things as jeans and shirts, and then her guard uniform, having her hair cut short by a random hair dresser, and then keeping it short herself ones in a while by just cutting it manually ones every fourth or fifth month. She was not a beautiful woman, never had been and quite frankly, after being through so much and having being spit so much on being little more than a slut, she had felt no need to be.

But she had to admit, as strange as this new appearance was, she felt smart and worthwhile though out of place and kind of lying to the surroundings. The woman Bruce knew truly had been beyond excited to help, treating Emilie as if she was a dress up doll of some sort. And in all of that heist Emilie had never caught the woman's name as she had acquired a whole new wardrobe and make-up purse.

She was no wearing a very smart dark red skirt and a matching little jacket over a dark green silk shirt with a green hand bag over her shoulder, heavied down by all of the papers, it was more colours than she was used to and swallowing Emilie glanced at her closet to look at all of the bright colors clashing against each other she really had been supposed to wear.. She just couldn't, there was no way she was ever going to wear any of those pastels or even worse, the bright blue and scarlet red.

Looking back in the mirror her hair had become much smarter, it even had high lights, and she was also supposed to always wear make-up now, eyeliner, mascara and powder by the very least.

She had been quit from Arkham Asylum the morning after the hospital incident, not exactly fired but.. no it was being fired all right, it was a job change over night.

The worst part had to be the press and questions though, they were every-where! People on the street would recognize her at ones and stop her, many spit insults at her that Two-face was and always would be a monster who shouldn't be allowed to ever go free and she would have to be a monster as well to support him like that.

She was all ready looking for a new apartment, the place she lived was very cheap and unprotected, the moment she stepped outside looking all smart and important, she was attacked from all sides.

It was December th 27, but it felt like so much longer all ready. Emilie had most literately just been sleeping Christmas day away, thank full that it was a good excuse not to bother with anything, and thankful she had no family to disappoint, but that didn't hold up any-more, today was the the day, a day between new year and Christmas where Harvey dent would make his statement on full television, in the afternoon of cause, it was morning and Emilie had just made herself ready so she could run out of the door and hurry to the better end of town, to Harvey Dent's dusty apartment, almost running through the dirty streets, trying to ignore the passing comments, then being squeezed inside of the subway where and old lady managed to turn around and say. "You're that woman from the news! That street kind who's taken advantage of a mentally ill man."

"I'm not.." Emilie began but then gave up right away, what was the use? She hadn't even had her chance to prove anything yet.

* * *

><p>She was sorting through all of her papers as she stood in front of Harvey's door knocking and was quick enough let into the neat apartment. "Do you fell ready for this?" Emilie asked sorting through the massive stack of parchments in her arms.<p>

"not really." Harvey admitted walking back and ford in front of the window, continuing to touch his ear all the time, he really should do something about that habit of his!

"You want to go through the speech again?" Emilie asked finding the right paper. "Remember we are going to try and be as short as possible, get in, smile, deliver the speech and get out again."

"You think the Speech is all right?" Harvey asked pulling in his collar.

"You know I think it's brilliant." Emilie told. "The entire world will be watching, undoubtly there will be people not believing, but I am inspired."

"Your sure?" Harvey asked. "That they wont.. see."

"Mr. Dent, looking at you I don't see Two-face." Emilie assured. "You look very handsome and smart, as you should be, as you're supposed to be, you look like the man who turned up at my hospital bed without knowing who I was, but helped me regardless." She stepped up in front of him reaching for the tie to fix it probably. "I just hope you know you are not the that same man, you have had the lessons few had, and overcame then, you know how it is about bones right?" she asked making the last fix.

"What about them?" Harvey asked.

"You can't ever break a bone the same place twice." Emilie told in a assuring smile. "You break it one place and it mends, suddenly the bone is hard as titanium and it's impossible to break it that same place again."

"A shame you have a thousand other places on bones to break?" Harvey pointed out amused.

"Yeah, but then you know how to deal with it." Emilie smirked giving his shoulder a firm clap. "So." She sat down on the couch. "Lets make another walk through." She stated pulling up the papers. "And the answers we decided on will be standard answers to the press, nothing else will be said."

"Right." Harvey nodded.

"And.." Emilie lingered. "Just be yourself, you are a very charming man you know, that will make it all right."

"Thank you." Harvey amused shook his head. "You to, be yourself and you'll be all right, Remember that Emilie."

"I try.." Emilie defeated sighed. "But, this is actually hard."

"Instincts Emilie, go with your instincts, you'll be fine, I know you will."

Emilie couldn't help but shake her head of all the faith given to her, smiling hopelessly before she cleared her throat. "So!" she said. "A walk through!"

* * *

><p>Emilie's heart was up her throat as she sat back in the car beside Harvey on their way to the middle of the city, all ready people were flocking outside cameras blinking as if the fireworks had started a couple of days early, the noise.. people yelling, Emilie felt trapped and completely out of place all ready, and ones again it started hitting her, she was in an insane place? What was she even doing! This was moronic, it was stupid! Sooner and later she was bound to screw up! What on earth could she possible bring other people with more experiences couldn't? Nothing! That's what!<p>

"Hey." Harvey spook softly. "Breath, it's all right."

Shakingly Emilie took a breath. "I worked with the worlds most dangerous insane criminals, I hit the joker three times in the face, I've been one of the lowest lifes in gotham never knowing where the next meal came from, facing men, gangs, much bigger than me, people not afraid of taking advantages, and I have never been this scared just ones in all of my life."

"Look at you." Harvey looked at her. "All that, and now you are a sophisticated real lady, I'm so proud of you, even if this goes wrong, I know I did something good, just one thing, go out there, shine."

Emilie was lost for word as she looked at Harvey.

"Do that for me wont you?" Harvey asked. "No matter what happens, what happens with me, you'll shine and continue shining."

"I.. I.." Emilie swallowed. "I'll do my best."

And suddenly she realized the car had stopped, and a servant came and opened the door in Harvey's side. "Show time." Harvey pronounced. "Break a leg." He whisered stepping out.

"Break a leg." Emilie whispered following him and was met with the ocean of camera blitzes and people who came to see.

Harvey stood straight as he walked, smiling and waving, Emilie how-ever walked a bit more hunched trying to avoid all of the attention, happy she wasn't as interesting as Harvey Dent at current time, he was the centre piece, the minutes long walk felt like eternity and it didn't help that Harvey actually stopped to talk to people, an old lady was kindly addressing him.

"I'm so happy to see you on the right track." She spoke to him. "You were the best of the high profiles before, you I could trust."

"Well, I certainly hope I can earn that trust back." Harvey told shaking the ladies hand.

"Hey!" a younger voice called. "Hey! Kerrigan!" confused Emilie looked around and pointed at herself, until she at last found the young woman, around her own age, who had been shout at midst the crow, surprised some one wanted to talk to her Emile walked over there.

"Yeas?" she asked nervously as she looked at the brown haired woman.

"You're like me!" the woman grinned. "You're from the streets right."

"I grew up in the slum, yeas." Emile nodded. "That's hardly a secret any longer, I'm even a former law offender, not proud of that but I am hoping to make up for it."

"All right! Show those politicians how it is at the bottom! They know jack shit, tell them all ready!" the woman said. "They think their oh so important and smart, they never even tried! Just wanted to say, you're the man! You're awesome!"

"Thank you." Emilie barely whispered. "I know it's hard, but any-one helping setting an example is helpful, we can get out of criminality, by fighting for ourselves! Anything is better than keeping on stealing."

"True." The woman nodded. "I began working as a servant on a restaurant a couple of years ago as I came off drugs, and finally the owner chose to open a café as well, and you know what happened, I'm in charge of the café."

"Amazing!" Emilie responded with genuine enthusiasm. "What's the name of that? I'll come for a cup of coffee on day."

"Hey, that cup will be on the house." The woman nodded. "It's called Picasso's corner, right in eastern district."

"So happy to meet you!" Emilie grinned shaking the womans hand. "I'll come one day for sure, keep up the work and example."

"You to." The woman nodded as Emilie let go and continued, she even had to speed a bit up to capture up with Harvey.

"See, that wasn't to difficult." Harvey whispered. "Just be yourself."

Again Emilie was left to take a deep breath.

"Hey Two-face!" a man suddenly yelled on top of his lungs. "You bastard! Go back to jail where you belong you prick!"

Harvey and Emilie looked in the direction.

"That's right! Look at me!" the man yelled. "Oh you fucking asshole! How can you people just let him work there? He's a fucking criminal!"

At ones Emilie's instincts kicked in and she was just about to take a step in his direction to tell him to scram.

"Hold it." Harvey grabbed her shoulder. "You are a political assistant now, it's not your job to put offenders in place."

"But?" Emilie looked up at Harvey.

"What-ever you do now, it will end up in the news." Harvey told. "Look at the situation you are in, there are police every-where, let them handle it, think before you go to actions now, this is important, you need to think of your image, all the time."

"My image.." Emilie swallowed and glanced up at the man who now true enough was overrun by the police while still yelling.

"Bastard! Come and face me you fucking ass hole! You know what he did!" the man yelled. "There's no excuses for that."

Harvey sighed as he actually walked towards the man, several cameras pointed towards him. "No." he spoke clearly so both the cameras and the man could hear. "There are no excuses great enough, grant enough." He stated. "I have sworn to spend the rest of my life, from this day, to try and make it up to the people of Gotham, all though I don't expect it's possible, I don't expect forgiveness, I don't deserve forgiveness, but I hope somehow, someday I will." He looked at the young man. "What ever I did to you, what I had to do with what happened to you, no words can't describe how sorry I am."

The young man did his best to spit in Harveys direction. "Typically politiciens, the lot! Knows of all of the fancy words!"

"Then listen to me." Emilie stepped ford. "I'm not a politician, I never done anything like politics, you must have heard from the news, I'm used to be a prison guard, Harvey honestly wants to make up for all his done, and we are planning a completely different approach now, instead of huge fancy money deliveries, we want to set up small shelters, places where people like you can go for what-ever reason and get help to move on with your life, without having to resort to petty thief, without giving people as Thorne and his like more henchmen under him, we want to help you before it gets that far."

The man silenced and looked at Emilie with a weird look.

"We need help." Emilie told. "Every tiny bit we can master, this fame is a blessing we are going to use to get that help, here." She reached the man a card. "You can help to, by helping people who is in the same position as you."

"You're asking my help?" the man asked in utter disbelief.

"Please." Emilie sighed. "You are looking at the two biggest low life's in Gotham, which is in general a dirty place, whom just got lucky, we'll ask any-ones help, we are not that fancy."

And the every-ones surprise the man actually took the card. "I'll give it a call." He murmured to a suddenly ovation from the people around people clapping their hands and even whistling.

Harvey laying a friendly arm around Emilie and then drew her in in a teasing manner. "My right hand woman!" Harvey stated proudly to the press as he finally let go. "Taught her everything she knows!"

"Don't fell to proud!" Emilie pushed Harvey also in a teasing manner. "Life experience is not something you are taught by one person, it's something you gain!"

"Miss Kerrigan!" a reporter shouted. "Will you call you and Mr. Dent close friends?" she asked.

"I will call it we are two professionals who can trust each other." Emilie told looking directly into camera. "I've been allowed to lean against Harvey for all of this time, and I couldn't have gone through it without him."

"And that is a feeling mutual." Harvey added laying an arm around Kerrigans shoulder. "Emilie is a very kind giving honest person, and strong, not all is so strong that a person like me can lean that heavily upon her, teaching Emilie was the best time in Arkham, a time that made me worthwhile again."

"So what would you call your relationship?" the reporter asked. "That of two best friends, two colleagues? Two wounded souls having healed each other and became buddies, A captain and a first officer? perhaps you fell like a married couple sometimes?"

"Well to be honest." Harvey bowed down. "A bit of everything, the woman is the one keeping on sending me to bed on time and point it out if I just happened to not having eaten yet, as if I am going to die from it." He told in a secretive tone, making all the listeners laugh amused and Emilie blush.

"Come on Emilie." Harvey came back to her and pushed her ford. "We'll better move on, and really good job on that one, you're doing amazing."

Emilie couldn't answer at the moment she was completely red in her head as if she was first realizing now what was happening.

Finally they reached the tribune, where a couple of policemen, including the inspector Gordon was sitting keeping an eye out, and Bruce Wayne, a contributor all ready sat smiling.

Hesitating Harvey swallowed and then walked over to Gordon. "Commisioner.." he hesitated nervously.

"Mr. Dent." Gordon rose up. "Glad to see you're up and running again."

"Commissioner, I understand if you're ill at ease, you don't have to pretend." Harvey told honestly. "I remember our last encounter as well as I bet you do."

"All right, I am both nervous and suspicious." Gordon told. "But as long as I don't have any reason to believe otherwise, I'm ready to give you the benefit of doubt, and I try to work with you, I remember our working relationship to be most excellent before that tragic accident, and I was genuinely happily surprised when I saw in the news you were recovering." He kept out the hand. "So lets be hopeful just this ones in this city, I mean what is the use if we can't hope? Then we all ready lost the fight."

Finally Harvey grabbed the hand, and even did so firmly and with a great smile on his face. "Indeed." He said. "I'll do all what I can to bring some hope here."

"And Emilie Kerrigan isn't it?" Gordon turned to Emilie as Harvey went over the exchange a few words with Wayne. "Congratulation with the big break."

"Thank you commissioner." Emilie shook his head. "It's an honour to meet you."

"I'm sure we are going to meet again and work together at some point." Gordon told. "I hope you are of strong material, most people could break under the pressure in that line of work, and when everything you do is marked by him." He hinted at Harvey. "He must have seen something big in you."

"I honestly don't know how it started." Emelie told. "And thank you, all I can do is doing my best."

"Remember." Gordon told. "If there is any trouble, any what-so ever, then it's very much my job to sort it out, don't hesitate to contact us, give the station your name and you have special clearance."

"Really?" Emilie asked.

"You are an person of importance now, it's how it works." Gordon told. "I all ready told my people about you, you are in a tight spot I hope you realize that, we have our eyes on you two, constantly, and I hope you especially can work with us on this."

"Oh." Emilie realized. "You don't really trust us.." and it was way more of a defeated statement than a question.

"Anything could happen, that's all I know." Gordon told gravely. "And I am just trying to do my job of keeping the city some-what orderly."

"I can see that, and I am grateful to." Emilie assured before she sighed. "I hope we can learn to trust each other commissioner, I really do. It can't be easy being a police officer in this town, the crooks actually outnumbers the police force."

"True." Gordon told. "It was good to finally meet you Miss Kerrigan."

"Likewise." Emilie nodded and they both turned to the tribute where the mayor was holding a speech.

"And may I say what a delight it is, to this time of miracles to bring a real miracle on stage." The Mayor told. "A proof that there is indeed a way out of criminality and insanity, a way that doesn't include death, let this be an inspiration, my I present. Harvey Dent!"

And he stepped aside to let Harvey step up to the big ovation.

"Thank you." Harvey tried to call them down. "Thank you." He repeated and at last there was quieted enough down from him to talk. "Miracle yeas, it seems like it doesn't it?" he asked. "But the thing people don't really realize about miracles is that they take hard and long work, Rom wasn't build in one day, the pyramids did not fall from the sky, no. It took long and hard work, determination and tears to make such miracles happen, but miracles they are still." He told. "This is a miracle to, for me to stand here now, talking to all of you, and I believe, I believe this city is the one place in the world, needing a miracle the hardest." He had to keep quiet for a while to let the ovation calm down. "As I know discovered what it took to create a miracle for myself, I am willing, no, happy to give three times as much to create a miracle for the city." And ones again the crowd went wild.

"Gotham needs cleaning up!" Harvey stated. "But I realize now, we are doing it wrong! We first go to the problems when it's obvious! First captures the thief's after they stole and cheated for years, well I say. The thief's are victims as well! We should have stopped them from becoming thief's in the first place! Help the poor, help does in need before they get desperate, before they need to join a gang or rub a store, and then help them! Help them make a life for themselves!"

And the crowds went wild, cheering and yelling in delight, ones again Harvey had to make them calm down.

"This may sound easy, but it wont be, any support I can have will be more than deeply appreciated, you know my cause now, a real cause. You all heard of Emilie Kerrigan standing down there next to the commissioner, she's my proof, my proof that it can be done! A woman from the slumps, who clawed her way out, she was given nothing and made everything of it, the American dream lives, if we help it! I always had the money, education and friends, in big places, she had nothing, and we both made it. Let that stand as proof! Proof of miracles, of hope! That if we all do our bit, the city can be better! One day you will be able to life in a place that's safe, you're children shouldn't need to be afraid, ever, and your children's children, will never believe that Gotham ones were in a state it is in now. I promise you, that is my goal! That is my fight! Perhaps Two-face happened for a reason, perhaps me living that life taught me the lesson of what needs to be done about it. And all I can do now, is to beg of your help, I can't do it alone, and I don't deserve help, yet I ask for it any-way, beg for it. Because even though I do not deserve it, the city does! Let this next year be a year to remember, a year that starts the change, Thank you all for coming."

And as he made his bow, ones again the crowd erupted in ovation and cheering, Harvey smiling as he stepped down and Gordon, Bruce and Kerrigan stood side by side clapping as well.

"Any-one fell for a drink?" Harvey asked. "It's on me."

"As nice as it sounds I'm on duty." Gordon told a little roughly. "But if you do what you just said, I'll be happy to another time." Gordon nodded.

"Of cause I will." Bruce told. "But lets see if we can actually manage to find a little place some-where people wont notice us."

Emilie nodded. "I need a drink to." She confessed. "Badly." And suddenly she caught something out of her age, a round pretty face framed in long blond hair, Emilie blinked and regretted it immediately as the face was gone in and instance. Emilie's head snapped towards Harvey and Bruce. "Could you excuse me for a second?" she asked. "I'll be right back." She started going. "Don't go without me!" she called over the shoulder and started running pushing herself through the crowds and was very quickly out of sight, she had to stop up and look around and finally saw a long blond hair. "HEY!" she yelled. "HEY YOU!" she ran in direction of the blond hair. "Stop! I just want to talk to you! GRACE!"

Surprised the blond stopped and turned around, there she was.. Grace. "You followed me?" she asked and then looked behind Emilie. "And told Harvey."

"No no." Emilie shook her head. "Harvey doesn't know at all, I just excused myself." She told as she gaped for air. "Sorry, but I just needed to try and talk to you."

"Why?" Grace asked surprised.

"You still mean so much to Harvey." Emilie told. "When he's scared, he calls for you, and often he talks about you, how nice you are, you must be very special, I just… I couldn't wait up for an opportunity to see for myself." She shook her head. "I don't ask you to talk to him or get back with him.. I just.. I just wanted to say hallo."

Grace blinked, and then she amused shook her head and walked closer. "Hallo." She greeted offering a hand. "I actually wanted to see you to, and thank you."

"For what?" Emilie asked surprised shaking Grace's hand.

"For taking care of Harvey." Grace told. "He was always a good man, but couldn't handle the pressure, it became to much, he needs to be taken care of."

"I'm sure you couldn't." Emilie told honestly.

Surprised Grace looked at her. "You make it sound like I gave up."

"Oh, I didn't mean.. I didn't mean to insult you!" Emilie flustered. "Harvey made you sound very sweet, and it's not your fault you couldn't.."

"Harvey left me." Grace cut in. "I would have stayed, helped him, what-ever it took, but he said to me he didn't want to ruin my life any further, that I shouldn't pay, and after that I wasn't allowed into the asylum, because he didn't want to see me, and he didn't search me out after that."

"Oh." Emilie realized. "That really is so like him, I can see that happening. I'm really sorry.. "

"Don't be." Grace told. "I owe you, what about having dinner a day?" she asked. "You can tell me how Harvey is and I can tell stories of before the accident."

"I would love to!" Emilie exclaimed. "Honestly, it's so good to talk to you, I hope we can be friends."

"Trust me." Grace spoke. "We all ready are, if you ever need anything, I would love to help, anything to help Harvey, without him knowing it was me, that would upset him."

"Sure." Emilie nodded. "How are you now?" she asked.

"I moved on." Grace told honestly. "I have a fiancé." She lifted her hand to showcase the finger ring. "A lovely man, I love him very much, and he helped me through it all. I will always love Harvey, but he really did leave me, and I just had to move on."

"I don't think he would have wanted it any other way." Emilie told honestly. "And you really must excuse me, both him and Bruce Wayne is waiting up for me, here's me card." She quickly stuffed it into Grace's hand. "Again, so happy to meet you in person, give me a call!" and she turned around to run back among the crowds back to Harvey and Bruce Wayne.


End file.
